Mistaken Identity
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: One girl wants to work at Kaiba Corp, but they only hire women as secretaries. What's a poor girl to do? Why dress up as a boy of course. But what if her boss mistakes her 'sister' for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Here's a new story for you, hope you all like it. I own nothing but the plot and my oc.

Kaiba Corp. Easily one of the biggest names in the corporate world. Biggest in the gaming world anyways. It was also the dream job of many young game designers, computer geeks, and computer graphic artists. Including one enterprising girl.

Her name was Tchaikovsky Delecour. And yes, she's a girl. Her parents had a thing for classical music, and were kind of high when they chose her name. Most people called her Tchai.

She was a computer graphics artist, and ever since she chose her career she wanted to work in Kaiba Corp. She even moved from my home country, Canada, after she graduated to Domino City. Overconfident? Perhaps. But she had the best grades in her class, in a state-of-the-art university that is world renowned. Plus, Tchai was damned stubborn.

She is short, only about five and a half feet tall. She has basically nonexistent breasts, giving her the appearance of a flat chest. Tchai was partially albino, which meant she had very pale skin, and snow white hair. It's very long in the back and short in the front, and kept in a braid for the most part. Her eyes were a mix of blue and gold, most would say they're unnerving.

Tchai was very opinionated. It has gotten her in trouble sometimes, but if she thought someone was being a dick, she wasn't not afraid to say it to their face. It's gotten her fired on more than one occasion.

She wasn't going to blow this chance though. And besides, in a multinational corporation like this, you were expected to speak your mind, right? At least that's what Tchai told herself as she marched up to the Kaiba Corp. Building to hand in her resume.

The petite, grey-eyed, dark-haired secretary stared frostily at her as she walked up. Tchai handed her the folder with her resume and cover letter in it to her, blushing as her hand brushed the girl's. Tchai was a lesbian, and was still trying to come to terms with her sexuality. Girls always made her tongue-tied, even the snotty ones like this secretary.

The girl assured her in a monotone that the resume would reach Mr. Kaiba as soon as possible. Tchai grinned and walked out, feeling as though she were going to fly away at any time.

'_Almost there!'_

%&%&%&%

"Joseph!" Joey Wheeler looked up at the sound of his boss', Mr. Yukino, voice. The small, portly man with dark hair and eyes put his hands on his hips and squinted up at Joey. "Your daddy going at you again?" He asked, staring at the bright purple bruise on the side of Joey's face.

"Yeah, says I should be giving him the money I earn from working here." Joey said, placing another box on the inventory shelf. He was a stock boy in Mr. Yukino's grocery store. It didn't pay a whole lot, but Joey saved every penny he got and so had quite the nest egg at this point.

"Well, I may have a solution to that." Mr. Yukino said.

"And what's that?"

"You know I'm landlord to the apartments upstairs right?" Joey nodded. "Well, one of my tenants is moving out at the end of the month, and if you want it..."

"You serious?" Joey asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, you'll have to pay rent like everyone else, can't give you any special treatment-" He was cut off by Joey giving a fierce bearhug.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Joey cried. "I can finally move away from that old drunk." Mr. Yukino laughed.

"Yup, and there's one more thing I want you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Find yourself a job that pays a little more." Mr. Yukino replied. "What I pay you isn't going to get you anywhere."

"You're asking me to get another job?" Joey said in disbelief.

"Joseph, I want you to get somewhere in life, you're a good kid. You're not going to get anywhere if you're stuck working on these wages." Joey shook his head in disbelief.

"I owe you one Mr. Yukino."

%&%&%&%

Tchai paced her tiny apartment. It had been a week since she handed in her resume. Most of her classmates had heard back from employers by this point. She paced a little more, and then sighed, feeling like a little kid waiting for Christmas.

Finally her impatience got the better of her. She got on her electric blue motorcycle, a graduation gift from one of her buddies, and sped off in the direction of Kaiba Corp. She parked and marched in.

The secretary today was an older lady that reminded Tchai of a sweet, little grandmother. The secretary finished the call and looked up at Tchai with an expectant smile.

"What can I do for you dear?" She asked.

"I handed in a resume a week ago and wanted to know if something happened to it." Tchai replied politely.

"Certainly," The secretary opened a drawer. "You applied as a secretary?"

"No, for the Graphics department." The secretary froze and looked up at Tchai with a sympathetic expression.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." She said.

"What is it?"

"Kaiba Corp. policy is that women can only hold posts in 'traditional' women's work, such as secretarial work, not something like Graphics I'm afraid."

"But, but that's ridiculous!" Tchai exclaimed. "Can they actually do that?"

"I'm afraid so." The secretary replied. "I'm sorry sweetie, you're better off finding someplace else."

Tchai made her way home in a daze. She just couldn't believe it, all her dreams, dashed in an instant. Anger began to replace the numb feeling inside her.

"It's not fair!" She screamed, chucking her helmet at the wall. The hollow thunk it created made her feel a little better. She slumped on the bean bag chair in the living room and got out her laptop. Immediately a movie that she had forgotten to take out of it began to play.

It was She's the Man. Tchai smiled a little, this was one of her favourite movies. As she watched Viola's escapades an idea began forming in her mind. She got up abruptly and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She hardly had a chest, and she'd had many people mistake her for a boy in the past. It wouldn't be too hard to create herself a male persona to fool the people at Kaiba Corp. A slow smirk spread over her face, and she quoted one of Viola's lines from the movie.

"If you can't beat them, join them."

Wolf: What do you think? Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothing!

Seto Kaiba stared down at the young man sitting in front of him. The boy was clearly just out of university. He had snow white hair that was short in the front, long enough to get in his eyes, but in the back was drawn into a low, sleek ponytail. His skin was extremely pale, but not the pasty whiteness of someone that spent too much time inside. His eyes were a startling mixture of blue and gold, and magnified by a pair of slim, rectangular glasses.

He then turned his attention to the resume in his hands.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Delecour." He read, raising an eyebrow at the strange name.

"My parents had a thing for classical music." 'Wolfgang' explained in a voice that was higher pitched than most males. That was because Wolfgang was actually Tchai in disguise. So far her masquerade was working, but she was still treading on eggshells. Seto Kaiba merely nodded and went back to inspecting her, or his, credentials.

It was fairly simple to get the right identification in order to make this work. All one needed was the right guy, and in a big city like Domino, there was always some shady dealings in the dark alleys. Tchai had gotten the glasses to help with the disguise, just in case someone saw her in her female clothes on the street.

"So, I see you have a letter of recommendation from Prof. Carl Banks." Mr. Kaiba continued. That had been the trickiest part. Prof. Banks had been her favourite professor so Tchai had called him up to tell him her plan. To her immense relief Prof. Banks had been very excited about her plan and agreed to help her make Wolfgang a reality.

"Yes, he was the professor I worked under for my seminar in fourth year." Kaiba nodded.

"He's also world renown, turned down a position in my company to teach." Tchai knew that. That was the only thing she never got about the professor, how he could give up that opportunity. But, oh well, it didn't matter.

Kaiba asked all the meaningless, mundane questions that everyone asked in an interview. Tchai, or rather Wolfgang, answered everything precisely and honestly. When they were done Seto Kaiba nodded and put the resume back in its folder.

"We'll see you on Monday then." He said as he shook Tchai's hand. She blinked.

"Do you mean...?" She was afraid to say it out loud.

"You've got the job." Seto Kaiba said before leaving the room. Tchai very calmly walked out of the room and to the elevator. Once she was outside the building she broke into a wild, impromptu break dance of joy.

"I GOT IT!"

%&%&%&%

Joey couldn't believe that he was doing this, but if he got this job it would pay well. He stared up at the Kaiba Corp. building and back down at the ad for janitorial staff. He pulled out his folder with his resume and checked it once more, the fifth time he had done so this morning.

He gulped once more and walked up the steps to the building. The air conditioning hit him like a cool wave, feeling good after the hot summer air outside. He walked up to the main desk and waited for the secretary to notice him.

"Ahh, and what can I do for you young man?" She asked him with a smile.

"I'm applying for the janitorial position." He said, handing over his resume. Her face lit up.

"Wonderful, I think you'll be able to do an interview now, if you'd like?"

"I won't...I won't have to talk to Kaiba, will I?" Joey squeaked. Under no circumstances did he want to have to deal with Kaiba.

"No, no, Liam deals with that sort of thing. I'll page him right now." Joey waited. Soon a tall older man, with salt-and-pepper hair, briskly walked up.

"What's your name son?" He asked Joey.

"Joseph Wheeler."

"Well, why don't we go down to my office and chat?"

Half an hour later, Joey had a job. He walked out of there with a spring in his step. He couldn't wait to tell Yugi and his other friends that he had gotten the job and was moving out.

Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He could hear someone sobbing. "Serenity, is that you?"

'**Joey, mom kicked me out!'**

"What? Why?"

'**I came out as a lesbian to her.'**

"Oh, and she kicked you out for that?"

'**Yeah. I don't know what to do!'**

"You can come live with me, I've got my own place now, and there should be room for one more."

'**R-really? You'll do that?'**

"Of course! You're my sister, remember?" A soft laughing sob bubbled out of the phone.

'**Thank you Joey. I promise, I'll get a job to help pay rent and stuff, ok? I love you!'** The dial tone told Joey that she had hung up. He sighed and pocketed the phone. He sat down on the steps to think and was promptly tripped over.

"Oh, geez, sorry man, didn't see you there." He boy who had run into him picked his glasses up off the ground. He was short and had white hair in a ponytail. Joey thought that the style was pretty cool.

"No problem, I shouldn't have sat down." The boy chuckled.

"Name's Wolfgang, but you can call me Wolf."

"Joey." They shook hands.

"So why were you sitting there? I mean, if it's not private." Joey shrugged.

"Just family troubles." He said. Wolf nodded and took out a set of keys.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later man." He said.

"Yeah." Joey watched as Wolf walked over to a blue motorcycle and got on. "HEY!" Wolf looked up. "Sweet ride!" Wolf grinned and gave him a thumbs up before speeding away.

Joey watched him go and then sighed again. He looked back up at the Kaiba Corp. building and went inside.

"Excuse me?" The secretary looked up. "Are you looking for any more secretaries?"

"Well, yes actually." She said. "What for?"

"My sister's coming to live with me, and she needs a job." Joey explained.

"Well, I can give you an application, and set a date for an interview. Does that work?" Joey nodded eagerly.

"That would be great, thanks a lot."

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I own nothing!

Tchai rode up to her, well Wolfgang's, parking space at Kaiba Corp. in her motorcycle. She pulled off the helmet and took off her leather riding jacket and chaps. Underneath, she was wearing a baby blue button-up shirt with the sleeves pushed up, and black jeans.

She'd been called over the weekend by the Graphics team supervisor, Ben, and given the rub on dress code, which was that there wasn't a dress code. That suited Tchai just fine. She took the elevator up and sought out the right offices.

She walked into the waiting room, and frowned slightly. There was a desk there, but no secretary. Instead on the desk was an airhorn and a sign that said: You need to see us, blow the horn!' Tchai grinned, she liked these guys already.

She also noticed that there was a phone cord leading into the closed inner office. She opened the door, figuring that she didn't need to announce her arrival.

When she went inside she found a tall, lanky man with floppy black hair in a fierce lightsaber battle with a smaller, olive-skinned, pleasantly chubby young man with curly, flaming red hair. Standing watching them was a large guy, not heavyset, but solidly built, with buzzed brown hair and a goatee.

The two fighters looked only a few years older than Tchai, but the other looked to be in his thirties. Tchai guessed that he was Ben. As she watched the lanky man pretended to cut off his opponent's arm. The chubby boy fell to the ground, clutching his 'wound'. Tchai grinned; these were her people.

Ben looked up and saw her then. His eyes were a steel grey, with greenish flecks.

"Wolf-man!" He bellowed, stepping over the other men and grasping her hand in a steely grip. Tchai grinned to herself as he squeezed, testing her strength. She squeezed back, and he chuckled in approval.

"Nice to see you found this place." He said in a deep, booming voice. "Come on you guys, meet our new guy." The two others wandered over.

"This is Satoshi." Ben said, clapping the lanky boy on one bony shoulder. Satoshi had huge, deep brown eyes "And this is Antonio," he said, gesturing at the chubby boy. "We call him Tony, the only ginger Spaniard in the world." Tony grinned impishly, his bright hazel eyes magnified by large, hornrimmed glasses.

"Hola!" He said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had a lightly accented voice. Tchai grinned at all of them and then looked around. The office had clearly been one of those cubicle-laden areas at one point, but the cubicles had been dismantled and the office was now open. There were several state-of-the-art computers, completely with all the fancy gadgetry that one required to create graphics on the computers.

There was also a giant LCD screen on the one wall that was currently showing some strange cross between a hippo and a centipede. The lighting in the room was low, it made working with the computers easier. The walls were a sickly yellow-green and the floor was porridge coloured carpeting.

The technology was all that Tchai had hoped for. The set-up left something to be desired. Ben saw her look and nodded.

"I know what you're thinking." He chuckled. "Why is this place such a dump? You see, Kaiba Corp. used to be in the war business, but when Seto took over they went the gaming route. Most of the offices were just refurbished. At that point no one realized that it might be more efficient to have the graphics guys working in the same space as the audio guys and the programmers for whatever we're designing, you know?" Tchai nodded.

"Anyway, long story short, we got tired of having to go back and forth all the time and having to keep changing things because they didn't work over and over, so we are renovating this entire floor at the end of the month and turning it into one giant area where you have all the guys that work with the computer stuff, for games I mean." Tchai nodded again.

"So that way we can work directly with everyone all at once to get things done, solve programming issues, refine the animation, stuff like that." Tony explained while Satoshi nodded his head empathetically. He had yet to say a single word.

"So, the main things we do here are graphics for video games, or making the graphics for the Duel Monsters game played on those holographic projectors." Ben explained. "Sometimes we'll get something like graphics for advertising, but those are pretty rare." Tchai nodded again. She was starting to feel a bit like a bobble head.

"Right now we're working on one of the new Duel Monster cards, they always send it to us to get the graphics and programming done before it hits the market." Tony explained. "What do you think?" He asked, gesturing at the screen.

Satoshi handed her a card as she peered at the screen. She looked at the creature on the card, and then the one onscreen.

"Where's the tail?" she asked after a moment. The others crowded around to see what she was talking about. "See?" She said, tapping the card with one finger. "It has a tail."

Ben scratched his head.

"We never noticed that." He admitted. "I think you just saved us a trip back here for revision." Tchai grinned.

"May I?" She asked, pointing at the computers. Ben grinned.

"Be my guest, you're part of the team now."

Tchai smiled to herself. _Part of the team._ She liked the sound of that.

%&%&%&%

Joey whistled as he swept the hallway. It was his first day on the job, and he was feeling good. Serenity had shown up early this morning and Joey had taken her to work with him so that she could have her interview while he worked.

In his head he was reviewing the list of groceries and other necessities he still needed to get for his sister. He was thinking that he should ask what brand of feminine products Serenity used when his walkie-talkie crackled to life.

'**Hey kid, you there?'**

"Yeah, I'm here."

'**Need you to go up to the big man's office with a mop, the little guy spilled.' **Joey squeaked, he had to go up to Kaiba's office.

"Can't someone else do it?"

'**No one else on. Better get a move on, he doesn't like being kept waiting.' **Joey grimaced, Kaiba didn't like him either. He sighed and trudged to the elevator. Once at the top floor he grabbed a mop and a bucket from the supply closet and headed to Kaiba's office, hoping to any gods out there that Kaiba himself was not in there.

No such luck. But, he was on the phone, which was the next best thing. Mokuba saw him come in and waved at him, pointing out the mess on the ground. Joey saw that it was grape juice. He chuckled and ruffled Mokuba's hair, the kid wasn't so bad, and got to work.

Seto Kaiba put down the phone, and looked in surprise at the janitor cleaning. He spent a moment ogling Joey's ass in his uniform, and then, catching himself doing so, shook his head. A slow smirk crept up his face.

"So, the mutt now works for me." He sneered. Joey flinched and glanced up, honey-coloured eyes blazing with anger. He opened his mouth to retort.

"Ah, ah, you work for me now, remember?" Seto's smirk grew wider. "You're not allowed to snap at your master, understand?" His only answer was a soft growl from Joey. "Answer when I speak to you, dog."

"Yes master." Joey said through clenched teeth. Seto smirked in satisfaction.

"Good, now you may go." Joey stormed out of the office. Seto sat back in his chair, watching him go. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing!

Tchai stared at the large screen, watching as Satoshi manipulated the figure on the screen to do a series of leaps.

"No, the legs don't stretch out long enough." She said. Ben looked up from his coffee.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "Why don't you go ahead and add in those frames to make them stretch."

Tchai slid her wheeled chair over and Satoshi slid out of her, well Wolf's, way. She began working what most animators called 'the magic'.

What Tchai was expert at was the actual animation, the drawing portion of graphic design. She and Tony created the frame-by-frame images needed to make something move, or speak or whatever. Satoshi specialized in putting all those frames together and animating them, making the animation actually spring to life.

"There, that should do it." Tchai said after about twenty minutes. Frame-by-frame was painstaking work, but she loved it. "Your turn, Satoshi."

Satoshi merely nodded. He'd barely said five words since she had started work two weeks ago, but Ben assured her that he was always like that. Satoshi ran the animation again.

"Muy bueno!" Tony cried. "Much better." Ben and Tchai agreed profusely.

"Ok, now we've got to run this over to the programmers, right?" Ben asked. "Let's go boys!"

The four of them barrelled out of the office and smack dab into two people coming in.

"Oh, Ben, once again, you're trying to kill me!" Mrs. Takachi, the head of the secretarial staff, said jokingly.

"Sorry about that, what can I do for you ma'am, oh, I mean ladies." Ben corrected himself as a young woman peeked out shyly from behind Mrs. Takachi. She had soft, long light brown hair, and big green eyes.

Tchai felt her heartbeat speed up a little. Serenity was very pretty, with her big eyes and long coltish legs. Tchai felt her face begin to heat up and looked away. She was definitely getting a vibe from her gay-dar.

"This is Serenity Wheeler, she is one of your new part-time secretaries." Mrs. Takachi gave them all a severe look. "Try not to scare this new batch away."

"We will do our best ma'am!" Ben said, throwing up a salute. Mrs. Takachi snorted and left. Serenity shyly peered at the four of them.

"Well, I suppose we need to introduce ourselves." Ben said. "I'm Ben, and my coworkers are Satoshi, Tony, and Wolf." He chuckled. "We're a little odd at times, but we're harmless."

"We'd better get our work over to the programmers." Tony reminded Ben.

"Right, well, make yourself at home Serenity, nice to have you on the team."

Serenity watched them leave and then sat down at the secretary's desk. She opened all the drawers, familiarizing herself with where everything was.

"Pst!" Serenity looked up at the soft exclamation.

"Joey!" She cried happily. Joey slid further into the room, grinning at his little sister.

"How's your first day going so far?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't done much except meet the men that I work for."

"Any of them seem like creepers?" Joey asked with a slight growl. Serenity chuckled and shook her head, Joey could be very protective.

"No, they seem a little odd, but their computer geeks, so that probably explains it." She replied. Just then the four men, or three men and one disguised woman, came back in, in a fierce discussion about Mario vs. Zelda games. Tchai noticed Joey first.

"Joey!" She cried. "Long time no see, man." She clapped him on the back.

"Nice to see you too, Wolf." He replied. "So this is where you work here?"

"Yup, it's pretty awesome."

"What are you doing up here anyways?" Ben asked suspiciously. "You're not bothering our secretary, are you?"

"No, no, well, I am here to see her, but she's my little sister, you see." Ben blinked at that.

"Oh, well that changes things." He said sheepishly. "Sorry, we've had some trouble with harassment for our female staff in the past, and I can be a bit of a bear if I feel someone is mistreating a young lady." Joey smiled.

"Thank you." He replied. "That makes me feel a lot better about her working here."

%&%&%&%

Seto Kaiba frowned as he walked through the city. He could have taken his limo, but the fresh air cleared his head a little of the thoughts that plagued him. Ever since he found out about his Egyptian past, and Kisara, he had made it his goal to find the white-haired girl again. After all, if he had been reincarnated, why wouldn't she have been too?

But try as he might, he still had not found a woman who matched Kisara's description. He'd been reading up on reincarnation and found that some looks may have changed, but the basics would be there. How hard could it be to locate a white-haired, blue-eyed girl?

But, even as he searched for Kisara, another face imposed itself in his mind. A face framed by shaggy blond hair and punctuated by honey-coloured eyes. Wheeler. There was no doubt he was handsome, which was probably the only reason Kaiba's thoughts kept going back to him. He was in love with Kisara, after all.

Suddenly he saw a familiar head of white hair moving ahead of him. Instead of a ponytail, it was a braid, but it was for sure that animator, what was his name...

"Wolfgang!"

Tchai nearly turned at the sound of the voice, then remembered that today she wasn't Wolf, she was Tchai. So she kept walking. She heard Kaiba call again, but ignored it.

Seto growled; how dare he ignore him! He pushed his way through the crowd to the smaller person.

"Hey!" he snarled, grabbing Tchai's shoulder and spinning her around. After a moment his eyes widened in the realization that who he had was not in fact Wolf.

"Can I help you?" Tchai asked with the vague politeness of someone talking to a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Tchai's own eyes widened.

"Ohhh, you thought I was my brother, Wolf, didn't you?" She asked.

"You're Wolfgang's sister?" Seto asked.

"Twin sister." Tchai replied, making up the story on the spot. "I'm Tchaikovsky, Tchai, for short."

"Tchaikovsky?"

"Yeah, our parents were crap at naming kids." Tchai grimaced. "I got teased a lot until I broke a couple teeth." She laughed at the memory. "Had to do the same for some of Wolfie's tormentors, he was kind of a wuss." She looked at her watch. "I'd better go, I have an early class at the University tomorrow, and I still have some work to do, see you around."

Seto watched her go, and then turned to go as well. Suddenly, something occurred to him. Pale skin, white hair, blue eyes...Tchai was Kisara!

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I own nothing!

Tchai found herself almost literally dragging herself to work the following Monday. Although she was masquerading as a boy, she still had feminine...issues, and the worst one, in most women's opinions, had imposed itself upon her the other night. Yup, Tchai was riding the crimson wave.

A pounding headache assaulted her head, and the dull ache in her lower abdomen made every step torture as she walked up to the building. The sound of the ringing telephones inside threatened to rupture her poor head.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep, fighting nausea as she rode up the elevator. As she emerged from the elevator and saw Serenity sitting at the front desk, an idea came to her.

Serenity looked up at a small cough. Tchai grinned down at her awkwardly. She definitely had a crush on the taller, pretty girl.

"Can I help you Mr. Delecour?" Serenity asked.

"Just Wolf, please." Tchai swallowed nervously. She was wary of revealing her identity, but felt that this was the only way to get what she needed. Besides, it would be good to have an ally in the office. "Listen, Serenity, I need to ask you something."

Serenity looked away uncomfortably. "If you're going to ask me out, I should tell you that I am in fact attracted to females and not males." She said quietly. Tchai blinked; it would appear that she had been right on the money with Serenity.

"No, I wasn't going to ask you out." She said with a disarming smile. "I need a favour though." She leaned in close and gestured for Serenity to come closer. In the barest of whispers she said "Do you have any Midol?"

Serenity jerked back in surprise and stared up at Tchai, who was now blushing profusely.

"Why would you need-" Serenity stopped talking and looked, really looked at Tchai for the first time. She saw the soft femininity of her face and the roundness of her hips she had hidden with looser garments. She also saw the paleness of her complexion and the way she unconsciously rubbed at her lower belly with a look of extreme discomfort.

Without a word she rummaged through her bag and came up with a small pill for Tchai. Tchai accepted it gratefully and popped it in her mouth, dry-swallowing it with ease.

"Thank you." She sighed, and then leaned down to kiss the tip of Serenity's nose. "And for the record, I'm into girls too." She winked and then sauntered into the office, leaving a very stunned Serenity behind.

%&%&%&%

"So, how's my little sister's day been so far?" Joey grinned down at Serenity. He always brought her lunch to her every day.

"Not bad." Serenity said nonchalantly. Joey eyed her sceptically; she was practically glowing.

"Ok, spill, what happened?" Serenity let out a bubbly giggle.

"I think I may have met someone." She whispered, eyes twinkling joyously. Joey stared at her in astonishment before beaming with happiness.

"Really? Who is she?" Serenity blushed and looked away, she didn't think that Wolf was actually the girl's name, but she hadn't thought to ask her what her real one was.

"I don't know." She admitted sheepishly.

"You think you'll see her again?" Serenity smiled secretively.

"I might." She said.

"Well, when you find out who she is, you let me know, 'kay?" Serenity smiled happily at her brother.

"Well, well, what is the mutt doing so far away from his doghouse?" Joey whirled at the sound of the smug voice. He glared at Kaiba. "What's with the face, mutt?"

"I'm not a mutt!" Joey roared, temper snapping. Kaiba chuckled nastily.

"Raising your voice at your employer, I could fire you for that." He smirked when Joey gulped nervously. "But, I think I'll let it slide. I'll give you three chances, that should be enough to get through your thick head who's the boss around here. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Joey said through clenched teeth.

"Good, now get back to work." Joey stomped out, seething with rage. It didn't help that he had a huge crush on the CEO, and found himself completely tongue-tied in his presence. That is, until Kaiba insulted him, which was frequently.

Kaiba watched him go for a moment, and then turned and walked into the office. Ben, Satoshi and Tony were playing video games. When they saw him they stood up abruptly.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir." Ben grinned nervously. "How nice to see you?"

"Where's Wolfgang?" Kaiba asked. Ben blinked, taken aback by the abrupt question.

"He's uhh, he's at one of the desks, he's not feeling too good." Kaiba ignored this and strode over to where he could see Tchai's white head resting on the desk.

"Wolfgang." Tchai's head shot up. She blinked at her boss and a tingle of fear went up her spine. Had he figured out she was a girl?

"I met your sister yesterday." Kaiba said quietly. "She's...interesting." Tchai blinked.

"Oh, really? I hope she didn't cause any trouble for you." Tchai's mind raced; why was he asking for her?

"No, actually." Kaiba replied. "Has she ever had dreams of another life, by any chance?"

"Not that I am aware of." Tchai replied feeling even more confused. Kaiba closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I would like to arrange a meeting with your sister, she said she was in college, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, tell her to meet me tomorrow night at the park at 8 o'clock sharp."

"Ok..." Kaiba then turned and left, leaving Tchai very confused.

"What did he want?" Tony asked. Tchai turned to him with a perplexed look on her face.

"I think he just set up a date with my sister."

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing!

Tchai sat down on a park bench, casually throwing one leg over the other as she waited for her boss. She still had no idea why he had asked for her. He seemed too distant to want a relationship, even just for sex. There was still the thought that he knew she was Wolf, but wouldn't he have told then, in front of her coworkers, in order to embarrass her?

She kept her head down as she heard footsteps make their way towards her, noting the expensive suit that she could see out of the corner of her eye. White... not a good idea to wear in a park. She let him look over her own attire. She had opted for a t-shirt and a pair of patched jeans with her favourite pair of purple leopard-spotted converse. If he thought that this was a date her clothes screamed a clear 'no way'.

"Tchaikovsky." Seto Kaiba said. Tchai lifted her head slightly to regard him coolly.

"It's Tchai." She said without any expression in her voice, not wanting to give him any indication that this meeting was anything but a formality. The impossibly tall CEO inspected the bench for a moment meticulously and then sat down next to her.

"You're in college still?" He asked, apparently ignoring her standoffish tone. Tchai nodded her head once curtly. Would he just get to why they were here? "What do you study?" Crap. She hadn't thought of that. She considered saying computers, but felt that would seem to suspiciously like her 'brother'. In the end she went with her second favourite subject in school.

"History." The answer seemed to have an effect on Seto. He lifted his head higher and looked down at her with a considering stare.

"So, you feel a connection to the past?" Seto could not completely mask the excitement in his voice. Tchai merely frowned a little and shrugged noncommittally. Still, Seto persisted. "Do you feel any particular interest in one nation? Egypt, perhaps?" Tchai sighed.

"Listen, I don't really know what you're after, but I think that if you're looking for romance, that you should know that I am a lesbian." Tchai offered him a quick, polite smile and stood up, taking her leave of him. Seto stared after her and muttered to himself.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

%&%&%&%

Tchai strode into the office the next day, mind in a turmoil. Had her confession deterred the CEO? She hoped so, she really disliked it when men persisted in chasing her, even after finding she was gay. They seemed to think it was some silly game she was playing, and that they needed to 'cure' her of her 'condition'.

"Um, excuse me, Wolf?" Tchai hadn't noticed she had walked into the reception room until Serenity made her tentative statement.

"Oh, hello Serenity." Tchai said.

"Hi, can I ask you a private question?" Serenity asked, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Sure." Tchai said, walking over to her. Serenity looked around discreetly and then asked softly

"Is Wolfgang your real name?" Tchai blinked and then smiled.

"No, my real name is Tchaikovsky." She replied. She laughed slightly when Serenity's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yup. You can call my Tchai though."

"Ok, Tchai. Now, can I tell my brother about you?"

"Joey?" Tchai cocked her head. "Is he trustworthy?" Serenity nodded earnestly. "Weellll, ok. But," Tchai held up a finger. "Only if you let me take you to a movie this coming Saturday."

Serenity's heart jumped in her chest. Was Tchai asking her out on a date? She eyed Tchai discreetly, wondering what would be revealed to her when Tchai dressed as a girl. Tchai caught her looking and gave her a sly, sexy smile.

"Ok, Saturday sounds good." Serenity said. Tchai leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Then it's a date."

%&%&%&%

Joey meandered into the office where Serenity was working. He slid her lunch over to her on the desk.

"So, I hear their starting renovations soon. Turning this whole floor into one communal work area." He said. Serenity nodded, then swallowed the mouthful of sandwich that she had.

"Yeah, I'll be one of a few receptionists working at a time, each department will still have its own, even though they'll all be working in one place." She explained. "Oh, and I know her name."

"Who?" Joey's brow crinkled in confusion. Serenity tittered.

"The girl I told you about, remember?"

"Ohhh, that one, go on."

"Her name is Tchai." Serenity all but whispered in her excitement. Joey noted her flushed appearance and grinned.

"That's not all that happened, is it?" He prodded her lightly. "Come on, tell me."

"She asked me to the movies this Saturday." Serenity bubbled with joy. Joey laughed to see her so happy.

"So, you get to go on your first date then." He said with a wink. "I think I should meet this girl first."

"I think that can be arranged." Serenity giggled.

Just then the office doors swung open and the four animators tromped out, chatting gleefully. They were obviously on their way for a lunch break.

"Oh, Wolfgang, there's a message for you." Serenity nodded at Tchai and winked discreetly.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of this." Tchai told the guys, feigning a weary sigh. "It's probably my sister." Serenity winked at her again as the boys walked out.

"Joey, I want you to meet Tchai." Serenity announced, gesturing at Tchai. Joey blinked, staring at Tchai with a bewildered expression.

"That's Wolf." He said to Serenity, extremely confused.

"Actually, my really name is Tchai, and I am a girl." Tchai replied with a charming grin. "And I'd like to respectfully request your permission on taking her out to the movies this Saturday."

"For real? You're a girl?" Joey looked Tchai up and down. "I never would have guessed."

"Well, that's what I was hoping for." Tchai shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, Tchai. I'll let you take out my sister, but only if you promise me that you're not just playing around with her." Joey said fiercely. Tchai gave him a small bow.

"Upon my honour as an out loud and proud female, I give you my solemn word."

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing!

Joey yawned widely. It was nearly ten o'clock at night and he was still working. He was cleaning up Kaiba's office. The guy had a great view of the city, but Joey did his best not to look; he wasn't much for heights, not since his father had dangled him by his feet out a third story window when he was little.

He sighed; cleaning Kaiba's office also meant dusting and polishing the ornate glass figurines of Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the shelves.

"Can you say obsessed?" Joey muttered to himself. As he polished and dusted his thoughts went to Tchai. He was still a little nervous about letting Serenity go out with someone, but Tchai seemed alright. Joey found himself wondering why she needed to hide her gender in the first place.

"Careful with that!" Joey was so startled by the sound of Kaiba's voice that he nearly dropped the dragon in his hands. He turned to give Kaiba a hot glare.

"I was doing just fine until you showed up." He replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Kaiba snorted derisively and sat down at his desk with a pile of papers.

"Shouldn't you have left by now?" Joey asked tonelessly, wanting to get rid of his boss.

"I often stay late to work, not that it's any of your business, mutt." Kaiba replied, not looking up from his work.

"Heh, no wonder Mokuba never wants to go home, there's no one there." Joey muttered.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked sharply.

"Nothing." Joey moved over to the windows, wiping them clean while trying not to look down.

"Really, because I think you were criticizing my method of raising my brother." Joey suddenly found himself pressed against the glass. He gasped as he saw the entire city, seemingly floating above it. He shut his eyes tight.

"Well?" Kaiba's voice whispered in his ear. A hot rush of desire ran through him, competing with his fear of heights as Kaiba's warm breath tickled his ear and neck. He gulped and tried to squirm out of Kaiba's grip but the CEO was stronger than he looked.

"Look, I have a little sister, and if there's anything I know about kid siblings is that they want to spend time doing stuff with their big siblings." Joey answered breathlessly.

"Mokuba is free to accompany me to work anytime."

"Yeah, that's not fun for a kid, you've got to do things that he likes." Joey sighed patiently. Kaiba huffed in irritation, but then let him go. Joey gave a soft, almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"Get back to work." Kaiba ordered before walking out of the office. Joey stuck his tongue out at his back.

"Creep."

%&%&%&%

Seto Kaiba opened the door to his mansion. Without realizing it he was thinking about what Joey had said about little siblings. He turned on the hall light and was startled to see Mokuba curled up on the stairs, sleeping in his pyjamas.

"Mokuba?" Seto whispered. Mokuba's eyes fluttered open.

"Seto, you're late." Mokuba said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I had work to do. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Seto asked.

"I was waiting for you to get back." Mokuba answered. Seto thought again about what Joey had said.

"Mokuba, do you want to do something this weekend?"

%&%&%&%

Tchai buzzed the apartment where Serenity lived and then stood there, tapping one foot to a beat inside her head. It was going to be her first date in months and she was not going to screw this one up. The last date she had gone on she had been so nervous she had spilled grape soda on her date. The girl had not been impressed with her to say the least.

As she waited she checked herself over, making sure she looked alright. Being slightly tomboy-ish, she completely despised dresses or skirts, so had opted for a pair of form-fitting beige slacks. She also wore a lavender blouse and a pair of black flats on her feet. She had attempted to tame the wild hair around her face, and had partially succeeded. A lavender ribbon was woven through her long braid.

She looked up as the door to the apartment building opened and Serenity stepped out.

"Hi Serenity, wow, you look good." Good was an understatement in Tchai's mind. Serenity was wearing a pretty pale green sundress that brought out her eyes and hugged her curves in all the right places. On her feet were a pair of low pale yellow heels and she had a headband with a small yellow flower in her hair.

"So do you." Serenity replied with a blush. Tchai certainly didn't have much in the way of breasts, but now that she was wearing more feminine clothes she could see that her hips were well defined and curved.

"Well, shall we go?" Tchai asked, holding out a hand. Serenity nodded and took the offered hand shyly. The two of them walked down the street. It was a lovely day, and Tchai wasn't sure how Serenity would feel about travelling on a motorcycle, she had forgotten to ask her. She decided to do so now.

"So, how do you feel about motorcycles?" Tchai asked her. Serenity blinked.

"What do you mean?" She looked very cute when she was confused.

"I mean, I have a motorcycle, and would like to know if I could take you for a ride sometime."

"Oh, I've been on a motorcycle before, one of Joey's friends had one."

"Really?" Tchai asked.

"Yes, he dated her for awhile, until he came out that is."

"Joey's gay?" Serenity nodded. "How did this girl take that?"

"Oh, Mai was the one that actually was encouraging him to come out." Serenity replied.

"Oh, I see. She's a very good friend then." Serenity nodded happily. "So what sort of movie did you want to see?" Tchai didn't like 'chick flicks' very much, but she would endure them for her date if that was what she wanted.

"Actually, I was hoping to see that new Iron Man movie." Serenity said hesitantly. "I know it's not really a girly thing to see but..." Tchai felt like she could jump for joy; finally, someone that wouldn't drag her to see all those romance things.

"That would be perfect actually. I'm not really interested in those romantic movies anyways. It does surprise me that you are."

"Well, I used to do a lot with my brother, and he hated girly movies so much that we almost always saw what he liked, and I guess I started to prefer them after awhile." Serenity explained.

"Well however it happened, I for one am glad. And there's the theatre." Tchai grinned, but then it faltered. "Oh no, not him."

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing!

"What? What? Who is it?" Serenity asked, looking around in alarm.

"It's Seto Kaiba." Tchai groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Serenity asked in confusion. Tchai explained to her the strange meeting between her and Seto Kaiba. By the time she was done Serenity's green eyes were round.

"What do you suppose he wanted?" She asked. Tchai shook her head.

"I don't know exactly." She frowned. "I do know the less he sees of me as Tchai the better. I don't need him figuring out my game." Serenity nodded in understanding.

"So, do you want to go some other time?"

"No, of course not." Tchai answered. "I said I was going to take you to the movies and no pompous jerk is going to stop me." Serenity giggled and the two of them stepped up to the ticket booth.

"Two for Iron Man please." Tchai said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seto's head lift at the sound of her voice and she sighed inwardly.

"Tchaikovsky?" Tchai sighed out loud and rolled her eyes at Serenity, who giggled slightly. She then turned and gave Seto a false smile, one she hoped looked real.

"Seto Kaiba, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're seeing a movie!" Mokuba replied, bouncing up. "Hi Serenity!" Serenity said hello to the smaller Kaiba. "What are you seeing?"

"Iron Man." Serenity answered. Mokuba had always been a cute, sweet kid, so she liked him.

"So are we!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly. "We should sit together."

"Well, I'd have to ask my date." Serenity said, smiling at Tchai. Mokuba's big navy blue eyes widened.

"Date? As in a date-date?" Mokuba didn't seem scandalized, only curious. Serenity nodded and took Tchai's hand. Tchai blushed a little in pleasure; in the past it had always been her doing those kind of things.

"Really? This isn't some kind of girl's night out?" Seto asked sceptically, eyes on Tchai. "Tchaikovsky-"

"Tchai." Seto blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Tchai, I don't use my full name."

"It that because you don't feel comfortable with it?' Seto probed. "You don't feel like it's your true name?"

"Nooo, I just think that Tchai works better as a given name." Tchai explained. "I only use my full name when I want to sound professional." Seto looked disappointed and frustrated. "Now, we need to find seats and grab refreshments before the movie starts."

Tchai led Serenity away and into the theatre. Finding seats was easy enough.

"Why don't I get the food?" Tchai suggested. "Any preferences?"

"Can we share popcorn, or is that for later dates?" Serenity asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's sharing a drink that has to wait." Tchai contemplated. "That said, what would you like to drink?"

"A Coke is good for me." Tchai grinned and then ran down the stairs, taking them three at a time, and back out into the lobby.

As she ordered their food, Seto promenaded up to her.

"So, are you really on a date?" He persisted.

"Yes, I really am on a date." Tchai said through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to punch him. She instead grabbed the food and stalked back into the theatre. Mokuba had already chosen the spot on the other side of Serenity and the two of them were chatting happily with one another.

"Should I let you two be on a date?" Tchai teased. Serenity shook her head, giggling.

"Serenity told me that your brother works at Kaiba Corp." Mokuba commented. "Wolfgang?"

"I know, bad names, but we're stuck with them." Tchai put Serenity's drink in her cup holder and put the popcorn in her lap. Five minutes later Seto came in with Mokuba's food.

"Seto, aren't you eating anything?" Mokuba enquired.

"It's all junk. I can't believe you actually like that stuff." Seto gruffly replied. Mokuba stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Just then the movie started. Tchai and Serenity got a running commentary going through all the random commercials and the previews for new movies. But when the actual movie started they settled into a mesmerized hush.

The popcorn was devoured very quickly. Serenity then slowly inched her hand over Tchai's resting on the arm rest. Tchai looked down as Serenity's soft hand settled over hers. She turned her own hand over and entwined their fingers.

At the end of the movie the two of them laughed with each other and Mokuba as they recounted their favourite lines in the movie while squinting in the bright fluorescent light of the lobby. They waved goodbye to the younger Kaiba and began the walk home in the dark.

"Did you see Seto?" Tchai asked. "He didn't look away from us the entire time! Creeped me out."

"I think he's after you." Serenity observed.

"But for what? I've made it very clear that I do not date men."

"I know, and I really don't think that girls are his type." Serenity answered. Tchai blinked at her and then thought for a moment.

"Oh my god! You're right!" She squealed. "My gay-dar's been going off the whole time, and I didn't notice because I was always so tense around him." The two girls' laughter was bright and loud.

"I feel sorry for Mokuba though." Serenity confessed when they stopped laughing. "He's always so lonely, Seto's never around."

"I think what Mokuba needs is a male role model." Tchai informed her. "Someone who will do fun things with him."

"You mean someone like Wolf?" Serenity asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"I suppose Wolf could, but in terms of real male role models, I was thinking of your brother actually." Serenity paused, thinking about that.

"You know, that might work. Joey's always had a soft spot for kids, and I think he likes Mokuba." She commented. "I'll talk to him." By this point they were standing in front of Joey and Serenity's apartment.

"Well, this is where we say goodnight I guess." Tchai said shyly.

"I had a great time." Serenity said. Then she leaned down and pecked Tchai on the lips briefly; a good night kiss. After which she turned and walked up to her apartment. Tchai touched her lips and then fairly skipped back to her own apartment, all thoughts of Seto Kaiba forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~&*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&*~~~~~~~~~~~~%*~~~~~~~~~~&*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing!

The next day at work was the day that they were starting renovations of their office, which meant that conventional work was being put on hold for the time being.

"Go on Ben, swing it!" Tchai cried, goading on the big man. Ben grinned an excited-little-boy grin and swung the sledgehammer. A huge hole of plaster and wood was knocked out of the wall. The other animators cheered in their own way; Tony with childish enthusiasm, Satoshi without words but with a huge grin on his face, and Tchai bouncing around like a Mexican jumping bean.

"Well boys," Ben said, wiping his forehead. "Renovations have officially begun. Now grab some tools and get helping!"

Tony, Tchai and Satoshi all ran to grab their own sledgehammers and started knocking out the wall. There were markings on the walls in spray paint indicating where piping and wiring was, so that they wouldn't accidently electrocute or soak themselves.

"So, Wolf-man," Tony said as they pounded at the wall. "You seem really happy today, anything interesting happen in your life lately?"

"What do you mean?" Tchai asked, feigning innocence. In truth she was still reeling from her date the other night.

"Come on, it's as plain as day on your face." Ben declared. "I think you're smitten. Is there a special little lady in your life?"

"Maybe..." Tchai gave them all a roguish grin. Tony and Ben whooped in approval while Satoshi gave her a thumbs-up.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Ben asked when he calmed down. Here Tchai hesitated; she wasn't sure how much of her female and male life she could meld without pushing the limits of her deception.

"That's for me to know and you to puzzle over." She finally replied wickedly. She decided that it was better to play it safe, just in case word got up to the man upstairs.

"Well, whoever it is, you are one lucky man." Tony declared. Tchai agreed wholeheartedly. Serenity was sweet, kind and not a complete girly-girl or a snob. Tchai beamed and swung her hammer at the wall again.

"Wolf don't-" Ben's warning came too late as Tchai's blow went through the wall and struck a water pipe. Cold water sprayed all over Tchai and the floor. Tchai stood still as the drenching deluge came to an end.

"I'll call for a janitor." Ben sighed as he looked at the mess. He wandered over to the only working phone and spoke into it for a moment. Tchai coughed and tried to wring some of the water out of her hair and clothes. Then she turned around to face her coworkers.

"Ok, he'll be up in a couple-" Ben trailed off and he stared at Tchai. Tony and Satoshi were staring too. Confused Tchai looked down at herself. Her eyes widened in horror.

The water had completely soaked her head to toe, and she was wearing a white t-shirt. Her coworkers could see right through to the bandages that bound her breasts flat. Unless they were dense, there could be no mistaking what the bandages were for. It was Satoshi who finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll go get some dry clothes." His deep, slow voice was calm. He lumbered out of the room. Tony ran and found some towels for Tchai. They were still staring at her like she had grown another head. Tchai's bottom lip began to quiver as she began to attempt to dry her soaked body.

"Now, now, none of that." Ben chided gently, suddenly fatherly. "What, you think we're going to fire you because you're a girl?"

"It's not allowed." Tchai mumbled through tears. She had gotten cocky in the last couple weeks, and now she was paying the consequences. Ben sighed and wandered over to pat her head.

"Let me tell you," He said. "I teach a couple classes when I have the time at the university. I've seen a lot of bright young women, like you, who would be a joy to work with, but they'll never get into this place because of that stupid little rule."

"Yeah, one of my best friends went away in tears when she was told she couldn't work here because of her gender." Tony added. Tchai sniffled slightly.

"Wolf, or whatever your real name is, I'm thrilled that at least one girl out there has the gumption to do whatever it takes to make her dream become reality." Ben stated. "So, no, we're not going to fire you. Hell, you're one of the team, and that means we stick together."

Satoshi came trumping back with a new shirt and pants. Tchai gratefully accepted them. Satoshi held her hand for a moment when she grabbed the clothes.

"I knew the whole time." He said slowly. "I figured you'd let us know when the time was right." It was the most Tchai had ever heard him speak in one sitting and it brought the tears to her eyes again.

"Thank you." She whispered. She then hid behind one of the upturned desks scattered about the room in order to change.

"Hey, someone call for spill cleanup?" Ben, Tony and Satoshi stiffened at the voice.

"Tony, stall him!" Ben hissed.

"It's ok." Tchai sighed, having recognised the voice. "He knows about me." Her colleagues looked at her in surprise. Ben then shrugged and called for Joey to come right in.

"Hey guys, boy someone made a mess." Joey commented, looking at the soaked floor. "Where's Wolf, didn't figure he'd be one to miss breaking stuff."

"I'm right here." Tchai came out from behind the desk to wave brightly at Joey. Joey's eyes widened at her soaked attire; she had not changed out of her wet clothes yet.

"What happened?" Joey yelped.

"I accidently struck a water pipe." Tchai replied sheepishly. "I guess my little secret's out, at least to these guys." She then ducked back behind the desk to change.

"I don't get it." Joey scratched his head. "Why does she dress up as a boy anyways?"

"Because policy here states that girls can't work as anything but 'traditional' female positions." Ben groaned. "But, don't you worry, we're not about to turn in one of the best animators we've had for being a girl."

"You've got more sense than a lot of men I've met then." Tchai came back out from behind the desk in a black t-shirt and jeans spattered with paint. "Should we get back to work?"

"I think we'd better get some answers first." Ben replied, dragging a chair out to sit on it in the middle of the floor. "You can't drop a bombshell on us and then expect to just continue on like nothing happened."

Tchai smiled and pulled up a chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Your real name?" Tony blurted out. Tchai chuckled.

"It's Tchaikovsky, most people just call me Tchai though."

"Seriously?" Tony asked. "Isn't that a guy's name?"

"I know, please, don't remind me." Tchai replied with a grimace.

"You mean that you're the sister that Mr. Kaiba was trying to set up a date with?" Ben said unbelievingly. Tchai made a face and nodded.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked from where he was mopping the floor.

"I still don't know. He was asking me all these weird questions about whether or not I felt I had a connection to the past, or if I felt my name wasn't really mine."

"Weird." Satoshi stated.

"So, I'm guessing all our discussions about hot girls were just acting on your part then?" Tony asked.

"No, I am attracted to girls." Tchai replied calmly.

"I have a feeling that makes our lives a little easier." Ben chortled.

"How so?"

"Well, you can't have office crushes then." He replied. "A good thing, because I'm so good looking." Ben waggled his eyebrows outrageously. Tchai guffawed and reached over to punch him in the arm. It seemed that things were working out alright after all.

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I own nothing!

Serenity flew down the stairs of the apartment, heading out for her second date with Tchai. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a smiling sun on it. She had debated about that one, not sure if it seemed too immature, or babyish. In the end she had worn it anyways, deciding that if Tchai was going to go out with her, she'd have to accept her as is.

Tchai was waiting idly on the curb, straddling her electric blue motorcycle. She was wearing a pair of patched jeans and a black leather jacket. Serenity thought she looked bad-ass. Tchai grinned at her when she saw her.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked. "If you're nervous, we can just walk to a park or something."

"I want to go." Serenity replied, glad when her voice didn't tremble with the nerves and anticipation she was feeling. Tchai nodded and lobbed a leather jacket at her.

"Leather will be better protection if we get into an accident." Tchai explained. Serenity nodded and put the leather jacket on and zipped it up. It fit snug against her body, like a glove. Tchai let out a low whistle of approval and Serenity blushed.

"Have you ever had an accident?" She asked curiously as Tchai handed her a black helmet with lightning bolts of blue running across it. Tchai was buckling on its twin.

"Once." Tchai answered. "But I was being stupid and a show-off." She continued. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Serenity wound her arms around Tchai's waist from behind as she sat down, clenching her hands together tightly. Tchai chuckled and then turned on the bike, revving the engine, before peeling away from the curb and out onto the street.

Serenity's hold tightened around Tchai's middle, her breath taken away as the streets blurred before them. She gasped when Tchai sped up even faster as they headed onto the highway. Serenity could feel the wind trying to whip her hair in every which direction, but cumbered by the helmet she wore.

Soon downtown slid away and became the suburbs with their pretty cookie-cutter houses. Even those slipped away in time, swallowed up by the fields and forests outside the city. Tchai turned off the highway and into a conservation area.

She stopped the motorcycle in a picnic area by a small, shallow, crystal-clear lake. Tchai dismounted from her bike and grabbed the bright red cooler off the back. Serenity took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"How was that?" Tchai asked her.

"Exhilarating." Even that word didn't sum up the wonderful feeling of riding on a motorcycle; especially riding behind your girlfriend. Tchai smiled in genuine pleasure at her happiness.

"Come on." Tchai hauled the cooler to the edge of the lake and sat down on the dark, sun-warmed rocks. "How's this for a nice date?" Serenity looked around at the wind-blown trees and listened to the stillness, broken only by the sound of bird-song.

"It's beautiful. Perfect date material." She breathed. Tchai patted the rock next to her and Serenity sat down, folding her legs beneath her like a little deer. "So, what's for lunch?" She asked trying to peer into the cooler.

"I have chicken salad sandwiches, or turkey sandwiches for starters." Tchai responded, holding out both types of sandwiches. Serenity took the turkey and Tchai began to unwrap the chicken salad. The two of them munched in relative silence and Tchai took out two water bottles for them both.

Suddenly Serenity gasped and pointed to the hand that Tchai had set down on the rock. Tchai looked down in confusion and then let out a shrill scream. A big brown spider had crawled onto her hand without her realizing it. Tchai shook it off in disgust and scrambled higher up onto the rock.

Serenity gently coaxed the spider onto a stick she picked up and set it, stick and all, into the nearby bushes.

"Wow, how do you stand those things?" Tchai asked as Serenity sat back down beside her.

"Joey liked collecting bugs when he was little, and I grew a tolerance to them." Serenity explained. "So, you're afraid of spiders?"

"And centipedes." Tchai admitted a little shamefully.

"It's ok, I'm terrified of rats." Serenity soothed, placing a hand on hers. Tchai looked down at the two hands over each other, noting the differences. Hers were rough and calloused, whereas Serenity's...

"You have such beautiful, delicate hands." Tchai commented. Serenity flushed. "Not that the rest of you isn't just as beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful." Serenity murmured, revealing old insecurities and feelings of inadequacy in one small sentence.

"Serenity, you are quite possibly one of the most beautiful people I've met." Tchai asserted firmly. "On the inside and the outside. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"My mother..." And Tchai understood. Serenity's mother was one of those ones that had to have perfection in their children, and constantly criticized them if they weren't. From what she'd been told, Joey sort of escaped that to deal with a different kind of hell, and now, they were both free.

"Never believe what she said." Tchai cupped Serenity's face in her hands and stared into her eyes. "You are beautiful." Serenity smiled and reached up to slide her hand over Tchai's.

"So are you." Tchai shook her head wonderingly.

"God, what you do to me." She commented, lying back on the rock.

"What do I do to you?" Serenity asked, leaning over her.

"You pull me every which way. I'm so unsure, but feel so confident. I feel too hot, but somehow chilled. Nervous and also eager, all at the same time. It's a strange feeling, and it's not altogether unpleasant."

"Feels a bit like you've been drinking?" Serenity inquired. Tchai nodded and then lifted her head up so that their faces were inches apart.

"Exactly." She whispered, and then kissed Serenity full on the lips. The stillness of the lake seemed to take new dimensions as they kissed, and the warm air heated further. The kiss stayed fairly chaste, but when they parted they were flushed and panting.

"I think we should get back before your brother sends the troopers after us." Tchai said hoarsely. Serenity giggled and nodded. The two of them packed their lunch up and headed back to the bike.

"Were you hurt, when you had the accident on your bike?" Serenity asked as she fiddled with her helmet.

"Yes, I skidded on my back for about one hundred feet on gravel." She detailed. "I have scarring on my back from it."

"May I see?" Serenity's timid question surprised her.

"It's not exactly a pretty sight." Tchai warned.

"If I'm going to know you, I want to know everything." Serenity persisted. Tchai shrugged and turned so her back faced Serenity. She then lifted her shirt halfway up her back. The scarring went all over her back. Some looked like old burn scars, but some looked like gouges in the flesh. Serenity reached out to touch them, making Tchai jump.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" Serenity asked in alarm.

"No, it's just, well, no one has ever touched them before besides family or doctors, and certainly not any dates."

"It's just scars, nothing to be grossed out about." Serenity's remark made Tchai smile. She put down her shirt and sat down on the bike. Serenity mounted up behind her and the two of them sped off, leaving the lake behind.

Perfect date indeed.

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing!

Joey was in a lousy mood. His drunken father had somehow managed to corner him as he was returning home from a late shift last night. The inebriated old man had demanded money from his son. Joey had refused, and his father had beaten him nearly senseless before taking off at the sound of a siren.

Joey hated that his father could still reduce him to a whimpering little boy when he raised his voice. He hated that even though he's decked many guys in his life, he was too chicken to hit his father.

"Chicken-shit." He cursed at himself under his breath as he swept the tile floor. His head pounded with a monster headache that even two aspirins hadn't been able to fix. He knew he had a shiner over one eye and his nose was swollen grotesquely. At least he had gotten all the blood out of his uniform though.

He was on another late shift, for the third night in a row. He suspected that was Kaiba's way of punishing him for talking back, seeing as his supervisor would never schedule him like this. He was bone-tired, but he couldn't sleep.

"Well, well, if it isn't a stray mutt." Joey groaned inwardly; the last thing he wanted right now was another confrontation with Kaiba. He kept his head down as the tall CEO walked towards him, hoping he would just pass him by.

"Hmph, so the mongrel's finally learned who's master." Joey could not ignore the smug, taunting voice that time. Her turned and glared at Kaiba, preparing to wipe that smirk off his face. But then something happened that made him pause.

Kaiba's eyes flicked over his entire bruised, battered face and the smirk died away. He lurched forward, an expression like concern in his cold blue eyes.

"Your face, what happened?" Kaiba demanded hoarsely. Joey looked down and away.

"None of your business." He muttered petulantly.

"If it happened at work it is my business." Kaiba replied flatly.

"Well, it didn't, so bug off!" Joey snarled, headache flaring hotly behind his eyes. He closed his eyes tight, leaned against the wall and brought one hand to his head, trying to ride out the pain. All the sudden a cool, soft hand pressed against his forehead.

Joey's eyes opened and he stared in shock at Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes met his for a moment and then darted away, as though afraid to meet his eyes for too long. Joey's lips tingled at Kaiba's closeness to his face and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the older boy.

Joey jerked back from Kaiba's touch, lowering his head to hide a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. Kaiba was silent for a long moment and Joey fidgeted uncomfortably under the weighted stare directed at him.

"You should see a doctor." Kaiba's voice was soft, strange.

"I'm fine." Joey mumbled. "I've had worse." He heard a small sigh from Kaiba.

"Stubborn as always." This time there was the hint of a smile behind his words. "It surprises me though, you're such a tough guy, didn't think you'd allow yourself to get hurt like this." Was that admiration in the CEO's voice?

"You wouldn't understand." Joey murmured. He jerked in surprise as Kaiba grasped his chin and stared down into his eyes. For a moment Joey was sure that Kaiba was going to kiss him, he had the oddest look in his normally emotionless eyes.

"Go home." Kaiba said finally. "And take the day off tomorrow as well. That's an order." With that final, imperial speech he spun on his heel and stalked back the way he came. Joey stared after him, heart pounding in his chest.

%&%&%&%

Seto waited until he was far away from where Joey was and just stopped. A fist darted out and smashed into the wall, leaving a faint dent in it. Seto fairly trembled with the anger that he felt towards himself and Joey.

How could he have let his mask slip like that? Especially in front of a no-good, stupid dog like Wheeler. It made no sense to him at all; he hated Joey, didn't he? Lately he wasn't so sure.

Seto left the dent in his wall and took the elevator back up to his office, thinking that some work would help clear his mind. Not so; images of Joey's expressive honey-coloured eyes invaded his brain and made work impossible.

With a disgusted snort Seto closed the laptop and propped his chin on folded hands, thinking. He was trying to figure out what about Wheeler had made him act that way in the first place. It came to him in a flash of insight.

Wheeler always acted like a tough guy; that was his mask, his defence against the world. When Seto saw him lean against the wall, hurt, he had seen behind the mask, to the vulnerability beneath; that's what hit him, what made him reach out to the younger boy.

In an instant he realized something else. When Wheeler was watching him his eyes were not guarded; every emotion was laid out for anyone to see. And what Seto had seen in Wheeler's eyes had frightened him with their depth.

In Wheeler's eyes there had been a stark want, desire, for Seto himself. And what's more, Seto realized the desire in Joey's eyes mirrored his own. He wanted Joey.

But that couldn't be, he loved Kisara! He needed to push Joey away from himself and focus on bringing the memories of Kisara out of Tchai. He was certain that Tchai was Kisara, she had the looks, but...Every time he talked to her he felt the doubt creeping in. She didn't act like Kisara did...but it had to be her all the same!

Seto made up his mind to dissuade Wheeler from trying anything from then on, and focussing on Kisara. When he was done with Wheeler, the mutt would turn tail and run at the very sight of him; Seto would make sure of that.

%&%&%&%

Joey tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep because of the thoughts running through his head; thoughts of Kaiba. He couldn't deny that he'd had a long-time crush on Kaiba. Kaiba was one of the only ones that would take Joey's shit and he respected the older boy for it.

What he hated about Kaiba was his need to degrade him always. It made him so mad every time and he just wanted to wipe that little smirk off of the older boy's face someday. Was he a masochist that he was falling for one of his biggest tormentors?

Then Joey's mind went back to earlier in the night, when Kaiba had told him to go home. There was something in his eyes, like the ice had melted a little. There was true concern in the CEO's eyes and it made Joey realize that Kaiba was just as human as the rest of them.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, if he and Kaiba got together; Joey betted that he could get the uptight man to thaw if he tried hard enough and long enough. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of Kaiba ever loosening up. It seemed impossible, but in the last little while, for him and his friends, impossible had taken on whole new meanings.

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yami silently listened to his friends chatter as they rode up the elevator in Kaiba Corp. His eyes roved over Tristan, Tea and Joey, and then settled on Yugi, his lover. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched the diminutive young man gesture excitedly.

Yami had chosen not to go on to the afterlife, choosing instead to stay in the modern world, with Yugi. That had been a few years back now. But it had taken him at least two years to find the courage to tell Yugi that it had been because he loved him that he had stayed. He was ecstatic when Yugi admitted his own feelings for the former Pharaoh.

Kaiba had called him up a couple of days ago with a proposition. He wanted to use Yami as the model for a character in a new video game he was developing set in ancient Egypt. Yami had agreed after realizing that Kaiba was serious about the venture.

Yugi had worried when Yami told him about it. He was worried about the publicity they would receive if Yami did that. Yami had laughed, not at Yugi, never at Yugi, but at the idea that anything could make them any more famous than being the world's greatest duelists. This seemed to settle Yugi's fears some, but he still fretted. Yami thought it was adorable.

The elevator dinged and the door opened, pulling Yami out of his musings. Seto Kaiba stood framed in the elevator doors. His nose wrinkled in disgust when he saw that Yami had brought along everyone.

"Oh, did you have to bring the geek squad?" Kaiba griped. His eyes flicked over the entire group, resting, or so Yami thought, on Joey a moment or two longer than the others. "Well, come on." Kaiba moved away at a steady stride, crossing the reception area in seconds.

The renovations were finished and the reception area had a desk with several secretaries manning it, including Serenity, who waved at them all as they passed. Then they were inside the new communal office itself.

The whole room was just a mess of computers, video screens and comfy chairs that one could spin around in if the desire presented itself. The walls were painted a riot of bright colours and plastered with posters from all kinds of movies; good movies, the kind that everyone who hasn't been living under a rock, and even some who have, have heard of.

Settled around this room seemingly dedicated to the so-called geeky of the world were various groups of people at work or goofing off. There were definite cliques going on, but everyone seemed comfortable enough to bunch those groups together or join another at random.

"Alright, gentlemen," Kaiba's voice silenced the chatter, and Yami realized for the first time that there were no women in the room at all. "This is Yami Sennen." Yami had to come up with a last name and that one had seemed to work for him. "He is going to be the model for our new video game main character, and he is here so that you can get started."

Yami nodded and went over to the group of men that beckoned to him; the men that introduce themselves as Ben, Satoshi, Tony and Wolf. Yami stared at Wolf longer than the others. There was something strange about him that Yami could not put his finger on. Wolf merely gazed at him mildly from behind his glasses, but deep in those blue-gold eyes there was a challenge of sorts, for what, Yami did not know.

"Ok, so what we're going to do is turn you into an animation basically." Ben stated, cracking his knuckles. "All you have to do is sit there. Now the sound guys will want you later, and we've got to get movements and detailing right, so this could take a couple weeks of you coming in, that ok?"

Yami shrugged and sat down. Tony and Tchai immediately began working on the computer while glancing back at Yami every so often.

"Your eyes are unusual, but cool." Tony said as he worked. "Not really fire engine red, but..."

"Ruby red," Tchai offered. "With a tint of violet I think." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yugi sit down beside Yami and Yami take his hand and squeeze it. She thought that was cute and a small smile crossed her face. The others had seen it too and exchanged smiles of their own. It was hard not to like the nearly identical young couple.

There was one person not happy with the way things had turned out with Yami and Yugi however. That person was Tea. She felt that she was the one that should have Yami, and when the two announced they were together, she was seriously pissed off.

Not that she let it show at all, no. She was sneakier than that, and if she wanted to break up the relationship she had to stay close to the two of them. She was certain that Yami was simply confused by the close relationship he had maintained with Yugi when they shared a body and he simply needed a jolt for him to realize it was her he loved and not the 'little fag'. Maybe jealousy would work...

Tea looked around the office. Yami would be here an awful lot in the next little while, so if she could pretend to hook up with a cute guy here, it would infuriate him and he would admit his true love to her! The plan was perfect, now all she needed was the perfect guy.

Her eyes settled on the one called Wolf. He was small, but wiry. He had a pretty face and Tea could almost swear he was a girl if she didn't know better. What better way to make Yami jealous than to go out with someone as pretty as that?

She sauntered over to where Tchai was working furiously at the computer; tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she carefully drew Yami's eyes onto the screen. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of perfume washed over her.

"Hey handsome, you're doing a pretty good job of that." Tea purred, rubbing Tchai's shoulder. Tchai turned to look at her, a faint annoyed glare on her face. She had seen the way this girl was looking at Yami, and did not like it. Everything about her screamed slut, from her ridiculous high heels, short skirt and trampy low-cut shirt, to her caked on makeup and the perfume that she seemed to have bathed in.

"Do you mind?" Tchai asked in an irritated tone. "I'm trying to work." She watched Tea's forehead crease, knowing that this was not the response she had been expecting.

"I was only giving you a compliment. I like boys that are smart." Tea pouted and ran a finger down Tchai's ear, which she impatiently shook off. Tea was not going to be deterred however. "How about you and me go out to the club tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." _And she's a hell of a lot better looking, and acting, thank you. _Tea, however, did not take the hint and leaned over the desk so that Tchai got a good look at her cleavage.

"I'm sure I can show you a better time than she can." She winked in what she thought was a seductive way, but really only made Tchai want to barf.

"I'm not interested." She said bluntly, hoping that the thick-skulled girl would finally get the message and go away.

"But-"

"Tea! Come away and stop bothering him." Yami's deep voice was commanding.

"But, Yami..." Tea whined, pouting again for good measure.

"Tea, you're disturbing these men at their work, either sit down and talk with us, or get out." Yami was having none of Tea's antics. The animators were clearly having none of it either and grumbled amongst themselves.

Tea realized that Yami was being serious and scowled, angry now. "Fine, I have a hair appointment soon anyways." She tossed her hair nonchalantly with one hand and stalked out of the office, wobbling a little on those high heels.

Joey watched her go, thinking that Tea was becoming trouble. Yugi didn't realize it, but Joey knew that Tea had it in for him, but every time he tried to bring it up Yugi just laughed it off, saying that Tea was his friend and wouldn't do anything like that. Joey wasn't so sure.

"I thought I gave you the day off." Joey turned slightly at the soft murmur. Seto Kaiba was standing by his chair, staring at the projected image of Yami's animated character coming to life.

"Yeah well, wasn't going to miss this." Joey replied just as softly. "The headache's gone, so I don't really need to stay in the house, so I came here." Seto let out a sound between a sigh and a growl; a strangely sexy sound that made Joey shiver slightly.

"Well, maybe I should put you to work today, seeing as your feeling all better." At some distant part of him Seto realized he was flirting with Joey, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Can't take back a day off." Joey let a cheeky grin spread across his face. "So you're just going to have to deal." He then let out a husky laugh that shivered in Seto's veins and made him want to jump the younger male right then and there. He needed to end the conversation before he made any more stupid moves.

"Well, I expect to see you tomorrow again then, if you are as well as you think you are." Seto turned away, hating himself for the rush of anticipation he felt at being able to see Joey again tomorrow.

Wolf: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: I own nothing but my ocs and the plot!

The next day Seto didn't bother going down to the computer tech offices to see how they were doing with Yami; he knew that they would get the work done, he had good teams, he only hired the best. He had seen only Yami and Yugi come in, where the other two were he didn't know, but Joey he knew was working again.

Damnit, there he went again, referring to Wheeler by his first name, his familiar name, rather than as mutt or Wheeler. He had to stop doing that, it sent out the wrong message. He needed to stop focusing so much on Wheeler and start focusing on making Tchai remember that she was Kisara.

Seto turned off his laptop and got up, deciding, on spur of the moment to go and see how the animation of Yami was going. He let out an almost inaudible sound of dismay when he realized that Wheeler was also there now, taking his lunch break with his friends.

For a moment he thought of backing out, but some of the employees in the room had already spotted him and he felt that it would look bad if he retreated now. He purposely strode over to the screen where Yami's figure was getting clothing put on it.

The animators, at Yami's suggestion, had gone with a short white kilt with a gold belt. The animation wore no shirt, just jewelry around his neck and on his wrists. The effect was at once masculine and sexually appealing, making the character appealing to both female and male audiences. A mental image appeared in Seto's brain of Joey wearing the same kind of clothes, and he could barely prevent himself from salivating.

He shook his head and turned his attention to Yami and Yugi. Once again the couple was holding hands and as Seto watched, Yami lifted Yugi's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Seto had no problem with their relationship, to him it had been as clear as day when he finally realized that there was actually two of them inhabiting Yugi's body.

Yami turned his head to regard him with one probing ruby eye. Seto returned the stare with a sneer and turned away to find Joey watching him this time. His heart did a little tap-dance in his chest at having those smoldering honey eyes on his own. He forced himself to look away, nod at the animators at work and walk away, cursing himself and Joey with every step.

%&%&%&%

Seto was working late in his office again. His office door swung open, but he chose to ignore it until a soft voice spoke.

"Another late night, huh?" Seto looked up and briefly closed his eyes, it was Joey with a trolley of cleaning supplies.

"So, what of it?" Seto demanded, then remembered another late night conversation. "You're worried that Mokuba's going to miss me?"

"Well, I know he does, but that's not much of an issue tonight." Joey absently emptied the trash and pulled out a duster. "He's gone to Yugi's place for a sleepover, I'll be joining them once my shift's over."

"Since when does Mokuba spend time with you losers?" Seto demanded. Joey shrugged.

"Awhile now, we hang out with him, he likes that." Joey replied and then lapsed into silence as he dusted. Seto's mind flicked randomly to an image of the other day, an image of Tea chatting up Wolf, and Wolf getting extremely annoyed. His mouth opened without him realizing it.

"What was that Tea girl doing with Wolfgang the other day?" Joey spun and raised an eyebrow at Seto, obviously startled by the question. When he realized that Seto was being serious, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she was trying to make Yami jealous." Joey answered. Seto raised an eyebrow, clearing asking a question. Joey was confused by his questions, but kept going. "Tea's always had a thing for Yami, and when Yugi and him started going out, she wasn't happy. She's sure that Yami loves her and I think she's willing to do just about anything to get him away from Yugi."

"You think she'll hurt him?" Seto was confused at this sudden concern for the man that he considered his greatest rival. Well, him and Yami both, anyways. Joey's brows knitted together, obviously confused by Seto's concern too.

"Well, actually, yes, I do. But, Yugi doesn't see it. He always did see only the good in people." Joey chuckled fondly. Seto realized that he was headed into the danger zone with Joey and knew he needed to do something drastic. He just needed an opening.

"It kind of surprises me that you care, but I guess even you have a heart in there somewhere." Joey's teasing tone provided the perfect opportunity for Seto. He crossed the room in a few strides.

Joey turned and suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, nose to nose with Seto Kaiba. The blue eyes glinted coldly at him and Joey felt a twinge of fear go through him at the emptiness in those orbs.

"I think you've been flirting with me, mutt." Seto's voice was low, dangerous. "What do you have to say to that?"

"Flirting?" Joey squirmed, trying to get away. A soft whimper escaped his lips as Seto wedged his knee in between his legs, immobilizing him.

"Yes, I think you know what I'm talking about." Seto smirked at the mutt. "Pretty pathetic really, a no-account mongrel, crushing on the CEO of the most successful company in the world." A low, mirthless chuckle escaped his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joey replied. Denial seemed to be the best course at the moment. The knee between his legs jerked up slightly, creating a mixture of pleasure and pain in Joey's groin.

"Oh, I think you do." Seto's breath tickled Joey's ear. "It's so laughable, that you could ever think that someone like me would be interested at all in someone like you."

He chuckled darkly once more and released Joey. The mutt bolted out of there so fast Seto could feel the breeze of his passing. He smirked to himself; mission accomplished.

%&%&%&%

Joey walked home dejectedly, cursing himself for ever thinking that Seto Kaiba might have liked him. What was he thinking, really? Kaiba never saw him as anything but a joke, as a duelist and as a person. He shouldn't be surprised.

So then why did he feel so rejected? Why did his heart squeeze in pain every time his mind went back to Kaiba's hurtful words.

"Love sucks." Joey muttered aloud to himself as he walked up his apartment stairs. Serenity flew at him as soon as he opened the door, babbling happily about her latest date with Tchai. Joey smiled at his little sister, happy that at least someone in the family had gotten lucky in love.

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: I own nothing!

Tea grumbled softly to herself as she negotiated the busy halls of the local mall. Usually shopping made her less stressed out, but today she was on a mission to buy some clothes that would make Yami go crazy, so she was a little on edge. She also couldn't get that little animator out of her mind, Wolf. No one should have been able to resist her charms like that!

Speak of the devil! Tea's eyes narrowed as she spotted Wolf's distinctive head of white hair sitting at one of the couches in a dress store. It didn't matter to Tea that he was likely out with his so-called girlfriend; all she saw was an opportunity to try again with the diminutive geek.

"Wooollfffffiiieeeeee!"

_Oh hell. _Tchai knew exactly who had emitted that high-pitched shriek and she groaned, knowing hers and Serenity's outing was essentially ruined. _Just don't react, wait until she realizes her mistake, maybe she'll lose interest then._

"Wolf, why won't you-" Tchai was wearing a form-fitting tank top that showed off her curves; what little she had anyways. It was this that Tea was staring at. "Oh, you're not Wolf, are you?"

"Brilliant deduction." Tchai said in a condescending 'Sherlock Holmes' voice. Tea's brows knitted together, her little mind trying to decide if Tchai was insulting her. "I am in fact Wolf's sister, Tchai."

"Tchai, who are you talking to?" Tea frowned at the muffled voice from inside the change room. It sounded like Serenity.

"Are you out with your brother's girlfriend or something?" This was the only logical explanation Tea could think of for a bored, slightly boyish looking girl like Tchai would be sitting in a dress store with another girl in the change room.

"No, I'm out with my girlfriend." Tchai replied. "Though, I'm not sure why we have to shop for an event that is months away." Wolfgang and Tchai had been invited to the Kaiba Corp. Christmas company dinner. And while Tchai wasn't sure how she was going to pull off both herself and her alias being there, she had agreed. She had invited Serenity along as her date.

"Because it's also the time for Winter Formal and that means a lot of the good dresses will already be gone." Serenity explained patiently. "You didn't have to come."

"And miss seeing my girl parading before me in gorgeous attire? You're breaking my heart." Tchai had gotten a lot more confident with flirting. It helped that Serenity seemed to enjoy it so much.

Tea was still reeling from Tchai's ever-so-calm admission that she was a lesbian. Serenity emerged from the dressing room wearing a pale yellow, short sleeved gown. Tchai let out an appreciative wolf-whistle and Serenity blushed and moved to the mirror.

"What do you think?" She blinked, noticing Tea for the first time. "Oh, hi Tea." Tea was put out by her casual dismissal of her.

"That dress makes you look sallow." She sniped in a falsely cheery voice. Serenity turned back to the mirror, a troubled expression on her face.

"Does it?" Alarm bells clanged in Tchai's head as Serenity twisted a strand of hair nervously in her fingers. She got up and wandered over to Serenity, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, we've been at this an hour already." Tchai coaxed, rubbing Serenity's shoulders comfortingly. Serenity's shoulders slumped and she nodded, giving in far too easily in Tchai's opinion. Tea's words had sliced the girl, as she had known they would.

Serenity walked back to the change room and Tchai turned back to Tea to see a flash of a satisfied smirk before it was replaced by a wide-eyed, innocent stare that Tchai didn't trust at all. Serenity re-emerged, with her scuffed sneakers, baby t, old jeans and leather shoulder bag. Her eyes flicked over to Tea and Tchai saw a mistrust there that she instantly understood.

"Come on, let's head over to the food court, I've got a craving for something greasy and loaded with calories." Tchai's comment made Serenity giggle, and Tchai took her hand nonchalantly and headed off. Tea followed him.

"You know, if I didn't see that you were a girl, and even that is sort of difficult, I would swear you were your brother."

"I get that a lot." Tchai said, shrugging off Tea's cutting remark. Girls like her never lasted long in the real world where they weren't the queen bitch anymore. Sooner or later Tea would get her comeuppance.

"So, what'll it be today, my dear?" Tchai asked, looking around the food court with its multitude of fast food, exotic tastes and coffee spots. Serenity tapped her nose, thinking. Tchai loved it when she did that, because her nose wrinkled up in the most adorable way. Serenity caught her grinning at her and stuck out her tongue, making Tchai laugh.

"I think we should share a pizza." Serenity finally decided. Tchai clapped her hands together.

"Excellent suggestion." She cried, and then bounced over to the pizza place. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Tea purchasing a salad. Serenity and her bickered good-naturedly about toppings before deciding on good old fashioned pepperoni with a basket of garlic bread on the side and a large Coke to share between them.

"You know, if you're going to be wearing a gown, maybe you should be watching what you eat." Tea said, coming to the table with her salad. "Salads are wonderful for that."

"I can make a salad at home." Tchai replied. "When I'm out at the mall, I want something fun, and not necessarily good for you. It's not as though we eat this stuff every day." With that she took a huge chomp out of the slice of pizza she was eating. Serenity ate hers with a little more delicacy.

Tea rolled her eyes at the two of them, thinking that they were hopeless when it came to fashion sense and food sense.

"Listen Tchai," Tea said in what she hoped was a friendly voice. "I need a favour from your brother."

"Then why are you asking me?" Tchai asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew whatever Tea had in store, she wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Well, we had a little...misunderstanding."

_Misunderstanding my eye, you were trying to make another man jealous, using me. _Tchai didn't voice her thoughts however, just raised an eyebrow at Tea to continue. She had just spotted Yugi and Yami walking through the mall, and thought that fate, with a little help from a tricky little lesbian, might give Tea her just desserts today.

"I have a problem, I really like this guy, and I know he likes me, but he's confused and so is going out with someone else." Tea started, making her eyes wide and imploring. "I need your brother to pretend to go out with me in order to make Yami jealous and make him see that he should not be with Yugi."

Tchai nodded slightly, watching Yami and Yugi's approach out of the corner of her eye. Serenity had noticed them too, but had not called out as she normally would, perhaps realizing that this was a moment for silence.

"I'm sorry, chickie." Tchai sighed with false regret. "Wolfie is very loyal to his girl, he's not going to cheat on her, even if it is only fake cheating."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." Tea hissed, getting furious with the smug look on Tchai's face.

"You know, maybe he's happy with this Yugi character, did you ever think of that?" Tchai shrugged, putting her hands behind her head. Yugi and Yami hadn't noticed them, but they had wandered close enough that Tchai could reach out and goose Yugi if she felt the urge.

"Yami, happy? With that little fag?" Tea shrieked, and everyone, including Yami and Yugi, put their heads up and were silent. But Tea seemed to take no notice of the silence and ploughed on. "Yugi has seduced him, I don't know how, but the little whore has Yami fooled." She slammed her hands down on the table, mouth twisted in an ugly snarl. "I will do everything in my power to break them up, even if it means cutting off that little fag's-"

"TEA!" Yami's furious roar reverberated through the entire court. Tea flinched, and seemed to shrink a little as she turned to meet Yami's burning crimson stare. She tried to smile at him.

"Hi, Yami." She chirped. Yami's deep scowl only deepened. "I was only kidding, Yami, darling." Her voice came out as a desperate, pathetic whine, but Yami's eyes held no pity. Not while his boyfriend was huddling against him, hands over his mouth and tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, I don't think so." Yami's voice was as dangerous as a lion's growl. "I think you meant every word." He paused for a second, nodding in Tchai's direction. "I knew you were jealous, but I didn't realize the hate ran so deep."

"But, Yami-"

"If I catch you near Yugi, or me, ever again, I will send you into the deepest darkest corners of the Shadow Realm, do you understand me?"

Tea's mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. She saw out of the corner of her eye Tchai grinning triumphantly and turned on the smaller girl.

"You knew this would happen!" She screeched, reaching out as though to strangle Tchai.

"Watch it girlie." Tchai's earlier cheeriness was replaced by a cold anger. "I've sent people to the hospital before, I'm not above doing it again."

"You can't do that!" Tea sputtered. "You'll be arrested."

"Self-defence, babe." Tchai grinned, the look decidedly predatory. Tea took one look at that expression, and the expression on Yami's face, and high-tailed it out of there. Yami sighed and sat down at their table, pulling a hiccupping Yugi into his lap and nuzzling him gently.

"I think he needs ice cream." Tchai murmured to Serenity, who nodded and headed over to the nearby Dairy Queen.

"You knew, didn't you?" Yami asked. "That she was going to blow up like that?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd get her wound up enough while you were in hearing, and she'd go nuclear." Tchai replied. Yami rubbed his temples with one hand.

"I didn't think it was that bad." He muttered.

"Girls are good at hiding things." Yami looked up at her then.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, Tchaikovsky. Tchai, for short."

"Oh, yes, Joey told me about you." Tchai chuckled, trying not to look nervous.

"How much?" She was hoping that Joey had not told anyone, she really needed to keep this secret under wraps.

"Just that you're dating his sister and have a sweet motorcycle that you share with your brother." Serenity came back, shoving a chocolate sundae over to Yugi, who gave her a watery smile in thanks. Tchai was relieved, though she felt that Yami and Yugi could be trusted with her secret, the less people that knew, the better.

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: Own nothing!

Tchai held Serenity's hand as the taller girl led her through the streets, chattering happily.

"Oh, you're going to love the guys. I know you've met Yami and Yugi, and Tristan at work, bit you were working so I don't think that counts. But Ryou and Bakura will be there too, and Bakura kind of scares me, but Ryou keeps him in line, and of course Joey is there already..."

Tchai listened to Serenity's chatter patiently. They had been invited to Yugi's place for an all-nighter and Serenity was understandably excited to see all of her friends in one place. Tchai knew that if she spent too much time around Yami, who knew Wolf well from working with him, he would eventually figure out she was Wolf.

Tchai had voiced this concern to Serenity. Serenity assured her however that if Yami did figure it out he would not tell a soul, he was good at keeping secrets. Tchai had gotten that sense from both him and Yugi, but had still felt that caution would be necessary. She decided to take things as they came.

Serenity merely opened the door to Yugi and his grandfather's apartment above their Game Shop and went inside, Tchai in tow. When they got up to the small living room they found all the guys already there. Yami seemed to be in an argument with a tall, wildly white-haired boy with russet eyes. As they watched Yami threw up a hand and the white-haired boy was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. He'd seen Tchai and Serenity standing there. Tchai noticed he looked worried and tried a disarming smile. Yami though had now realized that she had seen and moved over to her, staring into her eyes.

"What did you just see?" He demanded.

"Telekinesis?" Tchai ventured hesitantly. Yami turned his gaze to Serenity.

"Do you think you can trust her?" Tchai gave her girlfriend a puzzled look as Serenity nodded solemnly. Yami rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Come Tchai, we have a story to tell you..."

%&%&%&%

Tchai watched the teens' faces carefully as their unbelievable tale came to an end. They had told her everything, sparing no detail. She now knew that the boy that Yami had thrown was Bakura, and the timid, sweet-faced doppelganger of his with soft hair and doe-like eyes was Ryou.

"So, do you believe us?" Serenity asked timidly. Tchai closed her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"You do?" Bakura said disbelievingly. "Why?" Ryou elbowed him in the ribs, scolding quietly.

"Because you're eyes don't lie to me." Tchai replied, matter-of-factly. "You believe every word of this tale, and I do not believe that any of you are mad." Her words made everyone sigh with relief. Tchai went over the story in her head again, the cogs in her head working.

"You said that Seto Kaiba had ties to Egypt, yes?"

"Yes, he was a priest of mine." Yami replied, slightly puzzled.

"Did he...did he have anyone special to him in that time?" Yami's brows knitted together.

"Special? No, I don't think-"

"Wait, Yami!" Yugi interrupted. "Remember, Kisara?" Yami's face lit up in recognition and he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Kisara!" He went on to explain about the foreign girl that had held the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and whom Seto had taken a shine to. Bells went off in Tchai's brain.

"This Kisara, what did she look like?"

"She had pale, pale skin, white hair and blue eyes." Yugi replied. Serenity's eyes widened as she watched Tchai twirl a piece of her own white hair in her fingers.

"I think Kaiba thinks you're Kisara!" She cried. Tchai nodded in miserable agreement.

"Wait, what?" Tristan said. "How do you figure?"

"Oh, he's always cornering me and asking me all these random questions about how I feel about history, and stuff." Tchai replied, making a face. "He's always very clear he's after something specific but I could never figure out what. I think you just gave me the final piece of the puzzle."

"But you're not Kisara, are you?" Ryou asked worriedly. Tchai shook her head. "You've never had odd dreams, or sensed something wrong about how you lived your life?"

"Oh, I've always had odd dreams, about dinosaurs chasing me, being a boy, chasing a llama, but never anything about Egypt." Tchai replied glibly. "And as for feeling wrong, the only time I ever felt wrong in my life was when I dated guys."

Yami smiled slightly at her humour. "And you're really nothing like Kisara was. Timid little thing."

"Well that's certainly not me." Tchai snickered. "Besides, I think Kaiba's got his eye on someone else, even if he doesn't realize, or want to realize it yet." She gave Joey a meaningful look.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde blustered, turning bright red as his friends gave him curious looks.

"Oh, I saw the way he was flirting with you at work the other day." Tchai grinned. Yami frowned.

"Work?" He asked. "But, you don't work at Kaiba Corp." Tchai sighed.

"Since you guys told me all this, I suppose it's only fair I let you in on my secret." She said. The teens leaned in, interested. "Wolfgang, my brother, doesn't actually exist. I am Wolfgang."

There was a moment of surprised silence that Yami broke with a raucous laugh. "I knew there was something odd about Wolf!" He cried, still laughing. He managed to get his laughter in enough control that Tchai could explain why she was masquerading as a boy.

"Aren't you worried you'll be found out someday?" Ryou asked. Tchai shrugged noncommittally.

"I suppose one day I'll be found out, but until then I'll have my fun." She said jauntily.

"What about this whole Kisara business?" Yugi asked. Tchai made a face.

"I'll put up with it for a little while more I guess, maybe he'll get the message." Yami shook his head, clearly thinking that Kaiba would never get it. Tchai grinned savagely. "If he doesn't leave me alone, eventually I'm just going to get angry, and things will get ugly."

"Ooh, a fighter." Bakura commented. "I like this girl." Tchai reached over and noogied him.

"Ok, come on, aren't we supposed to be watching movies, or playing games or something?" Tchai said. "Come on, this party is lame!" She teased, eyes twinkling. The teens all sorted themselves out, settling down for a movie.

"Hey, I thought Mokuba was hanging out with you guys now." Serenity commented. "Why isn't he here?"

"Oh, we asked if he wanted to come, but his brother was taking him out somewhere." Yugi replied, putting the movie in.

"Really?" Tristan stared at his friend, wide-eyed. "Kaiba's actually taking time off work to do something with his brother?"

"The apocalypse is here." Bakura deadpanned, wrapping his arms around Ryou. There was laughter at his words.

"Looks like he's taking your advice, Joey." Serenity remarked. Tchai snickered.

"Taking his advice, eh? Boy, he really does like you." Joey blushed and the teens continued to tease the blonde playfully as the movie started.

Wolf: Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf: Owns nothing!

Tchai strolled through the market leisurely, looking at all the produce, meats and flowers on display. She loved the summer when all the food was ripe and you could get fresh, local food so easily. She inhaled deeply as she passed a sausage vendor, making a note to return on another day.

For today she contented herself with finding the most succulent, firm peaches she could. She preferred firmness to soft in her peaches, and delicately and fastidiously inspected each and every piece of fruit she encountered while the vendor looked on in patient amusement.

"Well, this is quaint." The sudden voice so close behind her made Tchai yelp and drop the peach she was holding. It splattered on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Tchai apologized to the vendor.

"That's alright, there's plenty more where that came from." The old farmer's wife smiled. Tchai thanked her and paid, and then whirled on Seto Kaiba.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she cried, smacking her open palm against his chest, making him rock back slightly.

"Forgive me, I'll try to make more noise next time." Tchai's eyes narrowed at his tone and she turned to walk away, groaning when the CEO followed her. "What do you want?" She snapped impatiently.

"For one thing, a date." Seto replied with barely concealed irritation. Tchai only laughed derisively.

"I have a girlfriend, remember?" She turned slightly to glare at him. "I'm not going to cheat on her." Seto however, could not be swayed.

"Maybe you'd change your mind if I were to let Wolf go." Tchai's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You're threatening my brother because I refuse you a date?" She growled. "That's called blackmail, or harassment, and I won't stand for it."

"I think that if you took time to try and be together with me, you'd understand my intentions." Seto replied, seemingly nonplussed by her anger. "And you'd know that you were making a grave mistake."

"Why, because you believe that I'm Kisara?" Tchai stopped and turned to face Seto, who was at a loss for words following her pronouncement.

"How did you...?" He whispered.

"I was told, the whole story." Tchai said crossly. "Just because I look somewhat like her does not make me her. And even if I was her reincarnation, I've changed, you've changed, and I am in love with someone else."

"You can't be!" Seto cried, an edge of desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I have no interest in you, I have no connection to you, and I like girls, not guys, so leave me alone!"

Tchai spun and walked away from him again, only to have Seto reach out to grab her arm and spin her back around. Tchai had but a second to register this before Seto mashed his lips against hers in a frantic, bruising kiss; the last-ditch attempt of a desperate man.

Tchai's hands balled into fists and she raised one of them, slamming it into Seto's stomach, hard. Seto reeled back, gasping for air and holding his stomach. Tchai breathed heavily, fury written all over her face. She stalked over to Seto and gripped his collar, bringing his face inches from hers.

"The last guy who tried that wound up in the hospital. I'd suggest you get out of my sight before I do the same to you." Tchai snarled, blue-gold eyes hot with anger. She released Seto and backed away from him.

Seto watched her retreat, a hopeless expression in his eyes. Tchai softened a little at the deep ache in his face.

"You need to stop chasing a dream." She called to him. "Love's right in front of your face, you just have to wake up and realize it."

%&%&%&%

Seto Kaiba stared down at the night-time city lights for a moment before turning in his chair and focusing once more on his computer. He was forced now to resume his search for Kisara. But, Tchai's words bothered him, what the hell did she mean by them?

The door to his office creaked open and Seto watched disinterestedly as Joey walked into the room, toting his cart of cleaning supplies. The blonde didn't look at him, keeping his eyes on the floor as he went about his business.

Seto tried to focus on the computer screen, but as usual his treacherous mind kept going back to Joey. Seto could smell a faint scent of cologne as Joey walked by him, a subtle fragrance that hinted at a more sophisticated side to the mutt.

Damnit , he needed to stop this! He had to focus on Kisara, on finding her, his lost love. And yet, once again the face that flashed through his mind was Joey's. It was confusing and infuriating.

Suddenly Joey tripped over the garbage can, nearly falling. Seto smirked as the mutt swore quietly to himself. "So, the mongrel can't even perform such a simple task." Joey glared at Seto for the cutting remark. Seto's smirk widened.

"I suppose it's not your fault entirely. After all, genetics play a huge role in who we are." Seto chuckled nastily. "I'll bet your father is just as much a no-account dog as you are." Joey flinched this time at the insult, bringing his father into this hurt him badly. Seto stood up and sauntered over, standing over Joey, hands on his hips.

"Have a look at your father sometime, I think you'll find you're going to end up just like him." That was Joey's greatest fear in life. "I think you already exemplify some bad habits; laziness, incompetence, stupidity. It won't be long until you're spending all your time in bars and siring some bastard son just like you."

This, at last, was Joey's breaking point. He whirled around quickly and dealt a blow upon the side of Seto's head. It wasn't hard, more of a tap than a punch, but it was enough to send Seto staggering back a step.

"You don't know anything!" Joey screamed, unaware that there were tears running down his face. "You think you're all high and mighty and know everything, but you don't! You don't know the shit that I've had to deal with, and you don't know how hard I've worked to get to where I am right now, and how hard I'm working to get even further."

Joey halted, breathing in pants that were more like sobs. Seto could only stare at him, eyes wide at the display of anguish.

"I don't care if you decide to fire me," Joey sobbed. "I'm done being your punching bag, done being the butt of your jokes, you hear me? I'm done!"

Joey stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Outside a soft rumble emitted from above, and the skies opened up in a torrent of rain. Seto stood frozen, staring at where Joey had disappeared.

He hadn't meant to make him cry!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17

Star: I have been going through and taking out the adult content in all my stories, sorry if it seems like a rushed job.

Joey ran, unmindful of the freezing rain that pelted his body as he sought to put as much distance between himself and Kaiba Corp. He knew he would have to find another job, but right now he didn't care. He'd had enough of Kaiba's games with him.

Very few people realized this but Joey could be very sensitive. He'd learned to create a hard shell on the outside to protect himself, but he still got hurt. And Kaiba's comments had struck far too close to raw nerves.

He was still having issues with his father. Every once in awhile he would go to the hovel his father called an apartment to check on him, he still was his father after all. Each visit ended with shouting, and often blows.

Joey knew that when he was younger he was spiralling down into a lifestyle that would turn him into his father. But then he became friends with Yugi, cleaned himself up, started paying more attention to schoolwork and getting a job. He was always afraid though that someday he would find himself spiralling back down again, that's why it hurt so much hearing those things from Kaiba.

No, if he was going to be honest with himself it wasn't just that hurt. It was the fact that he still was crushing on Seto Kaiba that also made it hurt so bad; the knowledge that he would only ever be worthless in the eyes of the man that he had fallen hopelessly in love with.

Joey stopped, leaning against the wall of some unidentified alley to catch his breath. The rain mixed with the tears on his face, soaking him through. He shivered, it was freezing cold. He'd better get home before he caught something.

Just as he was turning a heavy hand grabbed his collar and smashed him into the wall. Frightened, Joey stared into the watery-brown, bloodshot eyes of his father.

"Where's my money?" Norman Wheeler demanded, rancid, decaying breath washing over his son. Joey shuddered at the gaping mouth full of broken, rotting teeth inches from his face.

"It ain't your money." Joey choked out defiantly. His father gritted his teeth and shook his son like a rat.

"Worthless little bastard!" The drunken man roared. "I'll show you who's boss!" He swung a meaty fist and thudded it into Joey's stomach. A gasping, pained sound escaped Joey's lips and he would have tumbled to the ground if his father didn't still have a grip on his neck.

Just as his father drew back to punch him again he was ripped away from Joey. Joey fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He heard a pain-filled squeal and then heavy footsteps running from the alley. There was silence, in which Joey dared lift his head to stare at his rescuer.

It was Seto Kaiba. Joey barely had time for this to register before the brunette reached down, gripped his arms and hauled him to his feet. Despite Joey's struggles and protests Seto silently half-dragged him to a waiting silver car idling by the sidewalk.

Joey was pushed into the passenger seat and Seto peeled away from the curb. "Let me out." Joey demanded weakly. Seto's eyes flicked over him and then away again.

"No, my home is closer than yours and you need to get out of those clothes before you catch something." If Joey didn't know any better he would have said that was concern in Seto Kaiba's voice, but that wasn't possible.

Seto drove in silence the rest of the way to the mansion, turning on the heat when he noticed Joey shivering with cold. When they got to Seto's mansion Joey resisted getting out, but Seto was stronger, and Joey was cold and starting to feel a little sick.

Seto snagged a towel from a passing maid as they went into the mansion. He kept a firm grip on Joey's arm as he led him upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside Seto closed the door behind them.

Joey stared around the massive master bedroom. There wasn't much to look at; the walls were a sterile white as were the sheets on the bed. A large mahogany desk was the only piece of colour in the room. There were no personal affects at all, making the room seem empty.

Seto gripped Joey's uniform and began to pull it off him. "Hey, stop that!" Joey snarled, trying to pull away. Seto, however, would not be dissuaded, and managed to pull the uniform half off Joey before Joey struck him across the face.

"I said get away from me! I've had it with your games!" Seto rubbed his cheek and then stood tall again. Locking eyes with Joey he closed the distance between them until their chests were just barely touching. Joey lifted his hands to Seto's shoulders, trying to push him back.

"Alright then, no more games." Seto's voice was soft, husky and strange. Joey could only stare as Seto closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was tender, something Joey had never thought of Seto Kaiba as. At the same time the kiss sent fire coursing through his veins and pleasure shooting through his body. His hands curled into the fabric of Seto's shirt, drawing the taller boy closer.

They parted when the need for air became too much. Joey's face was flushed and he was panting quietly. The two stared at each other for a breath before Joey pulled Seto's head down again in a bruising, fervent kiss, tangling his fingers in Seto's brown hair. They parted and were panting softly.

"You were holding that back?" Joey gasped out.

"And more." Seto said, nuzzling Joey's neck lightly.

"Whoa, not so fast big guy, gotta take me on a couple dates before we go that far." Joey protested. Seto blinked and then shrugged.

"Fine, but for tonight, stay with me?" He asked, lying down on his bed. Joey gazed at him thoughtfully and then shrugged. He climbed into the bed and allowed Seto to wrap his arms around him, the warmth of his body sending him to sleep almost instantly.

%&%&%&%

Soft kisses planted along the back of his neck and his spine roused Joey out of his dozing slumber. He groaned softly in protest as Seto continued to coax him awake with kisses and the occasional light nip on his ear.

He turned and opened one eye, glaring half-heartedly at Seto. "Do you mind?" He grumbled. Seto's answer was to lean down, cupping Joey's face and pressing their lips together in a sweet, lazy kiss. Joey sighed into the kiss, surrendering to his lover.

Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open, and the two lovers looked up in horror as Mokuba peered in. The younger Kaiba blinked, taking in the sight of Seto lying on top of Joey, both apparently naked. A wide, impish grin slowly crossed his face.

"Finally!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air. He slammed the door shut again and the lovers could hear him singing down the hallway "Seto's got a boyfriend!"

Seto chuckled and reluctantly slipped out of the warm embrace of the bed and his puppy. "We should probably get dressed, puppy." Joey growled slightly at the pet name. "Don't be like that." Seto chided, leaning down to peck him on the lips. "You are my big, cuddly, somewhat clumsy puppy-dog. It's a term of endearment."

"I hope you don't go calling me it in public." Joey grumbled in reply, sitting up in the bed and throwing the sheets off. Seto gave his body an appreciative onceover before handing him a pair of black slacks and a button-up shirt.

"They might be a little big." He warned. Joey just shrugged.

"I used to get my clothes out of the Salvation Army bin; I'm used to stuff not fitting right." Seto looked at him sharply, and then turned Joey around so that he could see his back. What he found were scars from old beatings.

"Who did this?" He asked; voice a low growl in his throat. Joey looked uncomfortable and pulled the shirt on as quickly as he could. "Joey," Seto gripped Joey's wrist. "Please, tell me." Joey looked into Seto's imploring blue eyes and relented.

"My father." He finally said. "He was the only one I could never fight back." Slow realization dawned on Seto.

"All those times you came into work with bruises, last night, that was...?" Seto didn't want to continue, appalled. Joey nodded miserably.

"Not such a tough guy after all, am I?" Joey said, mocking himself. "Can't even stand up to an old drunk."

"You're not the only one." Seto replied. Joey gave him a confused look. "I was terrified of my stepfather, and always folded whenever he came up against me. If he somehow came back now..." Seto shook his head.

"I guess we're both just messed up." Joey observed wryly. Seto chuckled and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck.

"Maybe, maybe." Seto replied softly. They stood like that for a few moments.

"Why did you choose me?" Joey suddenly asked. Seto blinked and turned his lover so that they were facing each other.

"Why are you asking?" Joey fidgeted slightly.

"Well, you're like the richest guy in the world, you could have anyone you wanted, and you chose a nobody like me. I didn't even think you liked me." Joey explained. Seto sighed.

"Puppy, puppy." He kissed Joey's forehead. "I like you because you're the only one that will actually argue with me. Everyone else is afraid of me, and it gets tiring to have people agreeing mindlessly with whatever I say all the time. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" To Seto's surprise Joey started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it seems we have the same reasons for falling for each other." Joey replied between laughter. Seto blinked and then purred happily, kissing him once more.

"Let's go down and have breakfast, shall we?" Joey nodded eagerly.

When they got downstairs they found Mokuba in the kitchen, chowing down on peanut butter and jam slathered toast. "Have fun?" He asked the two of them. Joey blushed at his suggestion.

"Mokuba, what did you mean when you said 'finally'?" Seto asked his little brother.

"Oh, I knew you had a crush on Joey for a long time." Mokuba replied blithely, licking jam off his fingers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were always flirting with him, but you were so oblivious about it." Mokuba giggled. "You also liked checking out his ass." Joey blushed deeper and Seto reached out to pinch his behind lightly.

"It is a very nice ass." Seto mused, ignoring the glare that Joey levelled at him.

"I really should go." Joey lamented. "Serenity's going to wonder if I died or something." Seto looked at his worried face and nodded.

"Of course." He said. "But, I will be coming to pick you up at seven thirty tonight. Wear something nice."

"What for?" Joey demanded.

"Our first date."

Wolf: Review plz


	18. Chapter 19

Wolf: I own nothing.

"Joey, where were you?" Serenity demanded when Joey got inside the apartment. Joey hugged his sister fiercely.

"Aw, Serenity, don't worry about me." Joey smiled. "That's my job."

"He's got a point there, sweetheart." Joey blinked as Tchai poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey, bud, want some pancakes?" Joey narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"And what have you two been up to?" Serenity blushed alarmingly.

"Nothing." She said in an innocent voice that Joey didn't believe for an instant.

"Sure..." He said, making Serenity blush harder and Tchai grin lecherously.

"So, where were you last night?" Serenity demanded once more, hands on her hips. Joey rubbed his head and grinned uncomfortably.

"I'd rather tell you in private, sis." Serenity looked at him, and then looked at Tchai, who shrugged.

"Ok, but after breakfast, alright?"

%&%&%&%

When Tchai had gone Serenity again insisted Joey tell her what happened.

"Well, you see, when I was at work last night Seto got into it again with me, and uh, he took it too far."

"So, what did you do?" Serenity asked.

"I hit him."

"You hit him!" Serenity cried. "Oh, Joey, why would you do something like that? What did he do?"

"I didn't give him a chance to do anything. I just got out of there as fast as I could." Joey mumbled. "And right into Dad's waiting arms."

Serenity gasped. "Oh, Joey, not again."

"Yeah, but it didn't go like all the other times." Joey laughed. "Old man got beat up himself."

"By who?"

"You're never going to believe this." Joey chuckled. "Seto Kaiba himself." Serenity's eyes went wide. Joey continued. "When he saw what a mess I was he basically dragged me to his car and drove to his mansion to get me cleaned up." Joey paused, a blush starting to cross his face. "When we were there, he admitted...feelings for me."

"Feelings, as in...love?" Joey nodded. Serenity squealed in delight and hugged Joey. "And then?"

"Well, I won't go into details, but we committed ourselves to each other." Joey replied, blush deepening. "And tonight he's taking me on a date." Joey suddenly smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh great, I don't have any good clothes."

"Actually, yes you do." Serenity replied, looking smug. She got up and beckoned for him to follow her. Once in her room she rummaged around in her closet before coming up with a pristine black suit.

"Where did you get that?" Joey asked in amazement.

"I saw it in a thrift shop, it wasn't too beat up so I had Tristan try it on to make sure it fit." Joey chuckled.

"That poor guy would jump off a bridge if you told him to." He shook his head at his friend's antics. "He just doesn't get it."

"He does, he just doesn't want to accept it." Serenity sighed. "Anyways, once I spruced this suit up a little it looked fine."

"I'll say." Joey commented. "You did a good job, sis. Thanks."

%&%&%&%

Joey eyed himself one more in the mirror. The suit fit well, and Joey found himself thinking he looked almost elegant. His heart pounded nervously in his chest; he'd never really been on a date before. The buzzer sounded, making him jump and he attempted to comb his hair into a somewhat neat fashion, but failed miserably and bolted for the door.

Serenity had already opened the door and was peering up shyly at Seto Kaiba, who was resplendent in a white suit. Seto's face lit up when he saw Joey in his suit. He moved forward and enveloped Joey in his arms, kissing him soundly.

Serenity giggled as they parted and Joey threw her a mock-glare. "Don't be inviting Tchai over while for a little fun while I'm gone, got it?" Serenity nodded, turning bright pink.

"Oh, if you do see Tchai tonight...tell her she was right, and that I'm sorry." Serenity's mouth dropped open and she nodded dumbly, startled. Seto seemed satisfied and offered Joey his arm. "Shall we?"

Seto led Joey downstairs and into a waiting limousine. "Geez, you went all out, didn't you?" Joey muttered, looking around the expensive interior. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, this is one of my cars." He replied. Joey blushed.

"I keep forgetting you're so rich." Seto chuckled indulgently. The limo ride was smooth and short, and Joey soon realized it was taking them to the most expensive restaurant in the city.

"I can't go in there, Seto!" He yelped when they came to a stop in front of the ornate sign and doors.

"Why not Joey?" Seto asked, perplexed by his boyfriend's behaviour.

"Look at how fancy this place is, it's for rich guys, the high and mighty, not nobodies like me." Seto gripped Joey by the shoulders and forced him to stare into his eyes.

"You are not nobody, you understand. You are somebody, and you have no reason for shame in this place."

"But-"

"No buts." Seto put a finger over Joey's lips. "You're with me, no one would dare question you." Joey still looked dubious, but he allowed Seto to lead him from the limo and into the restaurant. Joey stared in wonder at the numerous, delicate-looking chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling.

The hostess let them to a table for two, where a pristine white tablecloth lay draped with a single white candle in the center. Joey could barely let himself touch the table, for fear he would somehow dirty it, despite his earlier shower.

"Relax, puppy." Seto soothed, opening his menu. Joey did the same and frowned in confusion.

"Seto, I have no idea what any of these things are." He hissed. Seto raised an eyebrow at him above his menu.

"Then I will pick for you." He replied decisively. He signalled for a waiter and rattled off a series of dishes that Joey had no idea how to pronounce, let alone what they were. It wasn't long before the wine glasses before them were full and there was food steaming in plates on the table.

Seto raised his glass to Joey and sipped. Joey followed his example and nearly choked. The wine was strong, stronger than Joey was used to.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked in concern, seeing his date's eyes begin to water. Joey nodded and flapped a hand at him. He turned his attention to his plate, poking at the unfamiliar meat and vegetables sceptically. A sigh from his boyfriend got him moving and he cut up the meat and brought it to his lips.

"It's good!" He exclaimed quietly. Seto chuckled, eyes never leaving Joey's face.

"Of course it is, I picked it." A smug, sexy smirk made Joey's heart skip a beat.

"Arrogant bastard." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Seto to hear. Seto huffed with laughter quietly.

"Well, may I remind you that this arrogant bastard is your lover?" Seto purred low in his throat. Joey blushed bright red.

"You're lucky you're sexy." He mumbled. He then turned his attention back to his dinner. Seto watched Joey, noticing how his eyes darted about nervously and his shoulders hunched. His lover was clearly uncomfortable surrounded by all this finery.

As soon as the meal was done Seto chose not to linger and escorted Joey back to the limo. He sighed as they sat in the seats, loosening his tie.

"I think we will not be going there again."

"Why?" Joey asked anxiously, wondering if he had embarrassed Seto somehow. Seto saw his look and kissed his nose gently.

"Because my puppy should never feel uncomfortable when we are on a date." He replied huskily.

"Oh, ok then." Joey yipped when Seto leaned over to slowly pull his suit jacket off him.

"Now, let's see if you look just as good without the suit on."

Wolf: Review plz!


	19. Chapter 20

Wolf: I own nothing.

Months came and went and things moved into an easy routine. Seto tried vainly to convince Joey to move in with him, but Joey declined, saying he wanted to make it on his own. Seto respected his wishes and said nothing more, even offering him a raise in pay, which Joey gladly took.

The whole company noticed a change in the normally icy attitude of their CEO. It was no longer uncommon to hear him greet employees with a friendly hello instead of his usual glare. He even smiled sometimes, which would have been disconcerting, except it was a very beautiful, boyish smile that made you want to relax and smile back. No one ever knew that Seto Kaiba could smile like that.

The whispers began that he was seeing someone. No one knew exactly who at first, but when one of the secretaries walked in on Mr. Kaiba and that blonde janitor, Joey, everyone knew within a week. Most were happy, they liked the polite young man that cleaned the offices. Some of the executives, the old-fashioned kind, were less than pleased when they found out, but the word was Kaiba threatened their jobs if they didn't shut their mouths.

And so, life went on and all too soon it was Christmastime. That familiar buzz was in the air, and as the days went by less and less people were in the office, taking vacations, going to be with their families, or simply relaxing and watching the snow fall through the air. It was certainly going to be a white Christmas this year.

Most of all people looked forward to the Annual Kaiba Corp. Christmas Ball. It was free for employees and guests and held in the biggest, most expensive ballroom in the entire city. It was loved for its live bands, incredible food and fantastic gift bags at the end. No one could say that Seto Kaiba skimped on anything at the ball.

%&%&%&%

"Are you sure you can pull this off?" Serenity asked, watching Tchai adjust her dress one last time with a worried expression. Tchai inhaled deeply and then sighed.

"No, I'm not sure. But Seto Kaiba asked for both Wolf and Tchai to be there tonight, and knowing him he'd ask for a doctor's note if neither of us showed up." Serenity smiled weakly at this. "Don't worry, I just got to make sure no one sees me sneaking in and out of the bathroom all night."

"I just don't think that it's a good idea."

"I know you don't." Tchai pecked Serenity on the lips. "But, what's life without a little risk?" Serenity smiled and kissed her back. They both jumped when there was an impatient knock at the door.

"Are you two done?" Joey demanded. "We've got to go!"

"Somebody's eager to meet their date." Serenity sing-songed teasingly. There was silence from the other side of the door.

"Sh-shut up!" Joey finally stuttered. The two girls laughed happily and told him they would be out in a couple of minutes.

"Anyways, Serenity." Tchai said, gathering up the bundle of clothes she would use to turn into Wolf. "He's not going to be paying very close attention to anyone but his boyfriend tonight." Serenity giggled.

"You're right about that." There was a honk outside the window. The two of them rushed over to stare down at the black limo come to pick them up. Serenity turned to Tchai, eyes dancing. "Can you believe it? We get to ride in a limo!"

Tchai grinned in reply and the two of them ran out of the room as fast as their gowns would allow them and grabbed their shoes and coats.

"We're ready!" They chimed together. Joey looked the two of them over. Serenity was wearing a simple green floor-length gown in a shade that complimented her eyes. It was strapless and when caught in the right light, shimmered like starlight on water. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing little silver stilettos.

Tchai was wearing a kimono-style blue dress with a long slit in one side that revealed toned calf and thigh. It had embroidered in it a dragon. It was sleeveless and clung to the little curves she had, giving her the appearance of having more. Her long white hair had been pulled into a bun in the back of her head and clasped with a silver clasp in the shape of a dragon.

Joey was wearing a suit that Seto had gotten him. It was black pin-striped and fitted to his body. His hair was tamed as much as he could and he was wearing brand new, expensive wing-tipped shoes in a shiny black. He adjusted his pristine white collar one more time and led the way down to the limo.

%&%&%&%

Seto scanned the crowd of people already in the ballroom and checked his watch for the hundredth time. They weren't late, but it made Seto nervous seeing those hands move and not seeing Joey anywhere as they did. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw Joey descend the staircase, his sister and Tchai right behind him.

Seto kissed Joey once on the lips, dispelling any doubts about their relationship completely. He then swept his gaze over the two girls with their arms linked.

"Good evening Serenity, Tchaikovsky." He said, voice smooth and even. "I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Tchai replied glibly.

"I don't see your brother." Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. Tchai sighed.

"He had some last minute things to clear up, he'll be here soon enough."

Tchai chatted up some of the executives at the buffet before politely excusing herself. She had earlier scouted out a bathroom at the far end of the facilities, where it seemed unlikely that anyone would go. She went in there now, took her bag of men's clothes from the garbage bin and began to undress and redress herself.

"Glasses on, bun out, and we are good to go." Tchai murmured, pulling her jacket into place. She smirked at her reflection and then peered out of the bathroom. Seeing no one she strode briskly down the hall and into the ballroom.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba." Seto turned and looked down at Tchai.

"Wolfgang, so glad you could make it." He said. "Now where did that sister of yours get to?" Tchai shrugged.

"Bathroom, and you know chicks and bathrooms." She chuckled. Seto's lips quirked up in a faint smile before he went back to the enormous task of keeping Joey feeling comfortable in this crowd.

%&%&%&%

As the night went on Tchai went through several costume changes. But, true to her predictions, Seto was so wrapped up with his boyfriend that he barely noticed anything else. Everything was going just as planned.

"Excuse me for a moment guys." Tchai, as Wolf, said to her fellow animators and headed out of the ballroom again.

Seto was taking a small break just outside the room while Serenity distracted her brother. He watched as Tchai as Wolf walked out of the ballroom, and then headed to the unlit, unused side of the facility. Frowning in confusion he followed her.

He paused as she halted in front of the girls' washroom and looked around. A noise of disbelief and anger escaped him when she opened the door and stepped inside. Seto marched over there to end any twisted game the animator was playing.

He slammed open the door. Tchai jumped and cried out in shock, still half-tangled in her half-off shirt. She and Seto stared at one another for a long, uneasy minute, Seto's eyes flicking over the bindings holding down her breasts.

Tchai looked on in dismay as comprehension dawned in those blue depths of his eyes. She pulled her shirt back on with as much dignity as she could muster, took off her glasses and put them in a pocket and looked back at him again, hoping her voice wouldn't tremble as she spoke.

"I suppose an explanation is in order now."

Wolf: Review plz!


	20. Chapter 21

Wolf: I own nothing!

Seto waited for Tchai outside the bathroom. When she came out she was still wearing her men's clothes, but her hair was in a braid and her breasts were unbound. She had pulled her shirt out of her pants, giving her a far more casual look. She looked up at him calmly.

"Can we go somewhere private to speak about this?" She asked. Seto nodded and set off down the hallway to the office bank one floor up.

As they passed the ballroom Joey and Serenity noticed the two of them.

"Seto, where are you going?" Joey asked, halting his boyfriend.

"Tchaikovsky and I need to have a talk." Seto replied. Serenity gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"He knows?" She whispered to Tchai. Tchai nodded. "I'm coming with you." Tchai smiled slightly.

"You don't have to do that, sweetie."

"I want to." Serenity was adamant and she gripped Tchai's hand to show her just how serious she was. Tchai nodded in understanding.

"I'm coming too." Joey stated, the stubborn set of his jaw permitting no argument on his lover's part. The four of them walked up a flight of stairs into the event planner's office, which had been left open that night on Seto's request in the event he wanted to get some work done.

Seto sat down in a plush armchair. Tchai sat down in one across from him and Serenity squeezed in next to her. Joey leaned against the wall, watching them.

"So, Tchaikovsky, tell me, why are you masquerading as your brother Wolfgang?" Seto asked quietly.

"My brother doesn't exist. I am Wolfgang." Tchai replied calmly. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"And why did you feel the need to create such a persona?"

"I think you know why." Tchai said, temper beginning to fray. Seto merely smirked. "It's because of that rule that women don't get hired as anything but secretaries." She spat angrily.

"That's right, they don't." Seto leaned back in his chair. "Which begs the question, what do I do with you now?"

"Fire me, I suppose." Tchai grumbled. Seto didn't answer. "You know what, it's bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Seto looked affronted.

"That rule, it's complete and utter crap." Tchai held onto her argument.

"My stepfather implemented that rule-"

"Yeah, and he was a load of shit too." Seto blinked in surprise. "I know you think so too." Seto huffed softly and crossed his arms. "Look, you claim to hire only the best, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, how can you hire the best if you're not looking at all the candidates?" Tchai asked. Seto opened, and then shut his mouth again. "There are women out there who are just as competent, if not more, as the men you employ." Tchai took a deep breath. "And what about me? Did you ever have any reason to be unhappy with my work when you thought I was Wolf?"

"No, Wolf's work was impeccable, he was one of the best animators I'd ever seen."

"How has that changed now? I'm still the same person who made all those animations, I'm just a girl now. Are you really going to let go of someone vital to your operations just because of that?" Seto was silent, digesting her words.

"Seto." Seto looked up at the sound of Joey's voice. "I don't like it either. Girls are just as smart as guys, and it's not fair that they can't take a place in your company because of an outdated, sexist rule like that. No one will think any less of you if you choose to get rid of that rule. And if they do, maybe they shouldn't be a part of a company of equal opportunity."

Seto sighed and drew Joey into his lap. "That was very eloquent, puppy." Joey's face reddened until he realized that Seto was complimenting him. Seto then turned his attention to Tchai. "You could have launched a lawsuit against me, claiming unequal treatment." Tchai snorted.

"You really think I would have won?" She asked incredulously.

"No, but it would have brought unwanted publicity, and probably the change you wanted. So, why this instead?"

"For one thing I did not have the money for a lawyer. For another, I just wanted to work, and I thought that my way would be the easiest way to do so."

"Unless you got caught." Seto pointed out.

"True, but you didn't figure it out until you saw me undressing." Tchai smirked at the young CEO.

"You did make a very convincing male." Seto admitted. Joey squirmed in his lap.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked impatiently. Seto chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I believe that you are right." He sighed. "It's time for change, and I am sorry that it took one girl dressing up as a boy, risking herself for a dream, to make me see it."

"So, does Tchai keep her job?" Serenity whispered, unable to believe what she was hearing. Seto smiled slightly. In that moment Tchai knew where her fates lay.

"Yes, yes it does."

%&%&%&%

The ban on women in Kaiba Corp was lifted the very next day. There was no announcement, no publicity to say that it was so, but word got around and soon women were flocking for jobs. In a few short months the workplace had gone from almost all men to about half and half.

Tchai continued to work in the animation department, spending her days laughing and goofing off with the other guys. Truth be told she sort of missed her Wolfgang persona, but not having to hide who she was pay enough for the loss. She still wore men's clothing in order to distinguish herself as not a typical female, and perhaps to remind herself of where she had been and what she had to thank for her achievements.

Joey and Seto continued to be an item, a very public item. But the few paparazzi that were unafraid of the billionaire found that there was little material for them to use, and that if they were spotted by Joey, he'd go after them, so most stayed away. There were rumours of a marriage proposal in the near future, but that could have been wishful thinking.

So here ends the tale of a girl determined to get what she dreamed, no matter how she needed to do it. And here also ends the tale of two stubborn soulmates; one unwilling to give up, and the other unwilling to see. And here, as all tales should be, they all lived happily, if oddly, ever after.

**THE END**

Wolf: That's all folks!


End file.
